Effacer notre passé
by Gwen.SG
Summary: Cela fait sept ans qu'Hermione a quitté Draco après l'avoir séduit afin d'obtenir des renseignements pour l'Ordre. Seulement, quand elle apprend qu'il se meure de l'avoir trop aimée, elle se décide à le retrouver et briser la vie qu'elle a construite avec Harry. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous & Bonne année !  
**

**Me voilà de retour avec une petite fiction qui devrait faire une dizaine de chapitres. J'ai déjà le chapitre deux de bouclé et même A Slytherin Lioness est en avance! Déjà 1700 mots de tapés donc, si vous êtes gentils, je vous poste la suite :)  
**

**Je voulais remercier les gens qui me sont fidèles genre liaewenn et Ausland, vous êtes géniales et je vous adore!  
**

**Un petit Dramione qui vous fera plaisir j'espère :)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Gwen  
**

* * *

**Will you forgive me?**

Une nuit d'automne en Écosse. Le vent qui souffle sur l'une des collines qui encadrent le Manoir. La lune qui éclaire le parc et ses fleurs qui se meurent. Les arbres qui ploient sous la furie du souffle furieux qui balaie tout sur son passage. Les volets claquent sur les murs de la somptueuse résidence. A la fenêtre un homme.

Il est jeune, tout au plus vingt-cinq ans. Son visage est fin et délicat, visage angélique dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Visage entouré par de longs cheveux d'un blond platine noués en une belle queue de cheval. Visage à la peau trop pâle. Des yeux gris comme les nuages un soir d'orage, cernés et injectés de sang. Un Ange en enfer dira-t-on.

Le jeune Draco Malfoy est calfeutré dans sa résidence, tapi à l'ombre des projecteurs. Il a traversé des épreuves harassantes, des crises terribles et son visage en est marqué. Derrière sa fenêtre, il regarde les éléments se déchaîner sur sa prison dorée. Il voit les chênes centenaires se courber, tenter de lutter. Il voit la pluie tomber sur son monde. Puis il se détourne.

L'orage dehors n'est rien comparé à la tempête qui gronde en lui. Aucun ouragan, aussi terrible soit-il, ne peut rivaliser avec celui qui rugit en lui. Dans son monde à lui, le vent a fini par abattre tous ses arbres. La pluie a tout inondé. Là-bas, plus jamais ne se lèvera le soleil. C'en est fini de l'aurore, du soleil pâle de sa nuit agitée. Là-bas, la Lune domine, elle exerce son ténébreux empire irrémédiablement.

"Maître Malfoy.." murmure une voix timide.

Une jeune elfe. Elle est toute petite, encore plus que les autres Elfes de Maison. Ses yeux verts comme le jade sont emplis d'adoration. Et lui ne connaît pas son nom. C'est à peine si il connaît son propre nom. Cela fait des années qu'il est plongé dans sa terrible dépression. Cela fait des années qu'il est enfermé dans cette immense maison qu'il hait tant. En cage comme un vulgaire animal. Il secoue la tête. Il ne se laissera pas aller à se plaindre. Il ne sait plus pourquoi mais cela n'est pas de son rang.

« Maître, votre mère vous informe que le dîner est servi dans la salle à manger privée. » Reprend l'elfe, hésitante. Elle sait qu'il ne tolère pas qu'on le dérange. Il ne se nourrit que quand la faim le terrasse. Il est maigre comme jamais mais il ne s'en préoccupe guère. Il ère sans vie dans la demeure.

« Pars. » Ordonne sa voix morne. Et elle s'exécute. Le Maître a parlé.

Le sorcier s'assoit dans un large fauteuil vert et balaie la chambre de son regard si profond. Il la cherche toujours autour de lui. Et pourtant, les journaux sur son bureau annoncent tous qu'elle est mariée. Qu'elle attend son deuxième enfant. Qu'elle commence une carrière prometteuse au Ministère de la Magie dans le département de la Justice Magique.

Elle est partie depuis sept ans. Elle est partie sans autre excuse qu'une lettre vide de sens. Un aveu. Une trahison. Avec elle, elle a emporté tout le bonheur du monde. Sa dernière fleur, elle lui a faite en lui évitant un procès. Son dernier cadeau. Puis elle a rejoint son véritable amour et est devenue la plus grande des héroïnes de guerre. Et pourtant pour elle il aurait tué. Il avait renoncé à suivre le chemin de son père pour elle.

La rage et la douleur montent en lui. C'est perpétuellement la même chose. Il pense toujours à elle. A son corps contre le sien. A son sourire au réveil. A sa douceur, sa tendresse. Il se rappelle ses lèvres sur les siennes. La joie quand il serrait son petit corps contre lui, pour la protéger des démons de la nuit. Il se rappelle de la femme qu'il a aimé plus que sa propre vie. Celle qui l'a abandonné et qui vit heureuse après l'avoir poignardé dans le dos. Il lui en veut moins qu'il ne s'en veut. Il l'a laissée l'atteindre. Erreur fatale.

La porte s'ouvre doucement. Il entend le bruit mais ne voit pas. Son fauteuil est dos au lourd panneau de bois. Il ne se retourne pas. Il sait que c'est sa mère qui vient lui rendre visite. Sa mère qui craint pour lui. Parfois il s'en veut de lui faire tant de mal mais il ne peut sortir de la grotte dans laquelle il se terre. Cela lui ferait trop mal. Alors il laisse Narcissa tenter de le réveiller sans trop la repousser.

« Draco ? » Demande-t-elle de sa voix lasse. On sent l'énergie qu'elle met à prendre soin de son fils. On sent sa résignation. Elle sait que son fils est mort ou tout comme. Elle sait que ses blessures jamais ne guériront. Elle ne lui en veut pas d'avoir trahi son clan, d'avoir aimé une femme impure. Il est son fils et elle l'aime. Depuis que Lucius est à Azkaban, Narcissa veille son fils. « Draco, je sais que Lany est venue te le dire mais le dîner est servi. Viens manger je te prie. »

« Non. » Un mot qui sort de la bouche du jeune homme c'est déjà un exploit alors elle sourit. Peut-être y a-t-il de l'espoir. Alors elle s'approche et pose la main sur le bras de son fils qui est posé sur l'accoudoir. Il le retire en jappant comme un animal blessé. Il s'enfuit dans un coin de la chambre, le regard fou, sa baguette pointée sur elle. Elle soupire.

« Draco. C'est moi... » Tente-t-elle. Elle se retient de pleurer. Elle a tout perdu durant la guerre. Son mari qu'elle aime tant et à qui elle peut tout juste écrire. Son honneur. Sa fortune. Et son fils. Il est là mais il est mort. Il survit. Ses yeux sont morts et quand on l'approche, il devient fou avant de retomber dans son état catatonique. D'ailleurs elle voit déjà ses yeux s'éteindre. Il se roule en boule sur le sol et pleure. Elle est là, impuissante.

Alors elle part. Elle le laisse seul dans le noir. Elle ferme la porte et va dans sa chambre. Elle n'a pas mangé mais peu importe. Elle veut juste pleurer. Elle veut écrire à son mari. Elle seule sait qu'il n'est pas plus un monstre que Draco. Il est un homme, c'est tout. Depuis qu'il est en prison, il s'est arrangé. Il a retrouvé une sensibilité, elle le sait. Il ne peut lui écrire autre chose que de brèves notes mais elle a pu le voir quand il a été malade il y a quelque mois. Il lui a demandé de prendre soin de son fils. Elle prend un parchemin et écrit.

_Mon très cher Lucius,_

_La vie au Manoir est un enfer. C'est comme si tous les dieux de ce monde s'étaient déchaînés sur notre demeure. Les collines verdoyantes dans lesquelles Draco aimait tant jouer sont aujourd'hui des collines de boue, sales, repoussantes. Les arbres ploient sous la douleur de notre famille. Nos elfes sont effrayés. Nous sommes coupés du monde. Quoique cela n'affecte pas notre fils. Lucius, si seulement tu étais là. Le silence de notre fils me serait bien plus supportable. _

_Draco erre dans le manoir, sans but. Il est mort, Lucius. Cette fille du Diable l'a tué. Tu ignorais ce qui s'était passé, alors voilà. Draco a été séduit par cette Hermione Granger qui t'a fait condamner. Pendant un an elle l'a bercé d'illusion et Draco l'aimait. Elle l'a utilisé. Puis elle l'a quitté. Notre fils a sombré dans les ténèbres depuis. Merlin, merci, tu n'as jamais vu notre enfant ainsi. Il arpente les couloirs comme un fantômes. Il ne se nourrit plus. Ses yeux sont mort. Sa voix est rauque de ne plus parler. Il dépérit comme une fleur que l'on aurait cueilli. Lucius, ô mon amour, nous sommes les parents d'un corps sans vie._

_Je n'ai pas besoin d'être guérisseuse pour savoir que nous approchons de la fin. Il est maigre comme jamais je n'aurais cru possible. Le moindre sort l'affaibli. Hier, après avoir jeté un simple Accio, il s'est évanoui. Il ne se bat plus..._

_Ton absence m'est insupportable. Seule je suis sans toi. La vie est si dure..._

_Avec tout mon Amour,_

_Ta femme, Narcissa._

Elle s'étire, appelle son hibou et lui donne la lettre, puis elle le regarde s'éloigner. Une larme roule sur sa joue. Oui, elle est bien seule dans ce manoir.

Dans sa chambre, son fils regarde dehors. Il voit le hibou partir. Encore une lettre envoyée à son père. Il hait cet homme. Il ne lui a jamais montré de signe d'affection. La seule chose que ce monstre voulait, c'était un héritier. Jamais il ne l'avait félicité. Draco soupire. Il ne verra pas les étoiles ce soir. Il ne verra plus leur ballet qui plaisait tant à sa belle Hermione. Il ne verra plus le jour se lever. Il sait qu'il est mourant. Son corps faiblit de jour en jour car trop peu nourri. Il n'a pas peur de la mort. Il est mort. Reste juste à son enveloppe charnelle à mourir et libérer son esprit.

Au ministère de la magie, la nuit est calme. Hermione travaille un dossier. Elle doit rendre un rapport sur Lucius Malfoy le lendemain. Elle s'étire puis caresse son ventre rebondi. Dans un mois elle arrêtera de travailler pour attendre la naissance de son fils. Harry aurait voulu qu'elle arrête plus tôt mais elle aime trop son travail. Elle se sent utile ici. Et puis elle n'aime pas rester dans leur grande villa seule. Elle ne rentre que quand son aîné, James, rentre de l'école maternelle.

Elle se replonge dans ce dossier pénible. Elle a elle-même fait condamner Lucius, c'est donc tout naturel qu'elle s'occupe du cas. Mais cela veut dire qu'elle doit lire toutes les lettres de sa femme avant qu'elles ne soient délivrées à l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort. A chaque fois elle s'en veut de blesser encore un peu plus cette famille. Parfois elle autorise Lucius à envoyer une brève note à sa femme. Ou à la voir quand il est vraiment malade, presque mourant.

On frappe à sa porte. Un homme entre, un hibou grand duc sur son bras. Hermione soupire. C'est encore une lettre de Narcissa. Elle est souvent déçue en lisant la lettre quand elle n'a pas de nouvelles de Draco. Elle s'en veut de lui avoir fait tant de mal mais elle l'a fait pour le Plus Grand Bien. Elle hoche la tête et prend le parchemin que lui tend l'employé d'Azkaban avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle frotte ses yeux fatigués et ouvre l'enveloppe qui est frappée aux armes des Malfoy. Le parchemin qu'elle sort est lourd, coûteux et la lettre est plus longue que d'ordinaire. Elle soupire. Elle invoque une tasse de de thé au citron. Elle en a besoin pour lire cette maudite lettre. Elle sait que Narcissa va encore parler d'un enfer intenable.

Elle lit la lettre en sirotant son thé, tranquille. Puis elle lit le portrait que Narcissa fait de Draco et elle se fige. Elle sait que Draco l'a aimée plus que sa propre vie mais de voir sur le papier ce qu'elle lui a fait, c'est insoutenable. Elle verse une larme, se sentant terriblement coupable. Le bébé donne un petit coup de pied et cela l'apaise.

Lucius est prostré au fond de sa cellule, terrifié. Il sent sa lucidité s'échapper de son être. Les Détraqueurs l'avaient plutôt épargné jusque là mais aujourd'hui ils se déchaînent sur lui. Il pense à sa femme et son fils afin de trouver le courage de ne pas se laisser aller à l'insanité. Il sait que c'est sa seule chance de s'en sortir. La tempête fait rage dehors mais il n'en a cure, le danger est à l'intérieur, pas à l'extérieur.

Il entend des talons claquer sur le pavé. Une femme en talons à Azkaban, c'est souvent signe de mauvaises nouvelles. Surtout dans l'aile hautement sécurisée des Anciens Mangemorts. Il soupire. Il aimerait tant être chez lui, loin de ce lieu irréel dans lequel les vivants et les morts ont en commun leur absence d'esprit. Enfin dire à son fils qu'il l'aime. Mais inutile de rêver, il est bloqué dans cette étroite cellule.

Les talons se rapprochent de plus en plus et il commence à avoir peur. Il est tout au bout du couloir, la dame a dû passer devant la plupart des autres détenus. Un étrange pressentiment s'empare de lui. Il sait que ça ne va pas fort au Manoir.

Ça y est, la jeune femme est devant lui. Il reconnaît aisément cette femme si cruelle qui l'a séparé de sa famille. Elle le fixe avec un mélange d'animosité et de crainte. Elle tient une enveloppe qui porte le sceau de sa famille. Une lettre de Narcissa. Il tend le bras mais elle se recule.

« Non Monsieur Malfoy. » Le sermonne-t-elle. « Cette lettre ne peut vous être délivrée au vu de son contenu puisqu'elle peut nuire à certains membres haut-placés du Ministère. »

Lucius tente de l'attraper, désespéré mais il est arrêté par les barreaux. Malgré tout, il continue de s'acharner et au bout d'un moment elle peut entendre le bruit écœurant d'une épaule qui se déboîte. L'homme ne s'arrête pas, il continue de tendre le bras pour attendre la lettre et elle ressent de la pitié pour cet homme.

« Arrêtez Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous expliquer son contenu. » Sa voix semble le calmer puisqu'il se recule et attend qu'elle lui donne des nouvelles. « Votre femme vous a écrit pour vous donner des nouvelles de votre fils.. » Sa voix se serre sous l'émotion.

« Draco ? » demande-t-il, visiblement apeuré par ce qu'il va entendre.

« Oui. Elle vous annonce que votre fils est très faible. Il ne se nourrit apparemment plus du tout. Sa magie est au plus bas. Draco est mourant... » Sa voix est étranglée à la fin.

Lucius la regarde différemment. Ses yeux sont haineux. « C'est vous. »

« Pardon ? » Demande Hermione, surprise.

« Je sais qu'il était fou de vous... Je l'ai vu au moment de la Bataille... Je ne suis pas aveugle... Je ne suis pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais ça ne peut être que de votre faute ! » Fait Lucius en mettant toute l'acidité du monde dans sa voix.

Elle se détourne sans un mot et prend la Poudre de Cheminette jusqu'à son bureau. Elle finit son rapport en silence. Elle a envie de pleurer mais se retient. Elle doit être forte. Elle boucle le dossier et l'envoie chez son directeur. Elle regarde l'heure. Vingt trois heures trente. Elle se sent lasse, fourbue. En rangeant ses affaires, elle voit un bout de parchemin tomber. Elle le ramassa. Sur ce bout de papier, elle trouve une invitation à une certaine adresse. L'invitation est signée Narcissa Malfoy.

Écoutant son instinct, la jeune femme transplane à l'adresse indiquée.


	2. Chapter 2: Face à Face

**Coucou!**

**Je sais je suis là vachement tôt mais j'ai pas donné de rythme de publication. Je pense une fois par semaine, le dimanche. Je sais que c'est rapide mais cette fiction est facile comme tout à écrire pour le moment et je veux pas handicaper "A slytherin Lioness" qui sera bien plus longue avec minimum trente chapitres et tant que j'ai du temps!  
**

**Le chapitre 3 est en cours, je m'éclate à écrire comme rarement :)  
**

**J'ai adoré vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir :)  
**

**Je voulais répondre à Margot qui m'a fait part de son désaccord quand au caractère d'Hermione qu'elle trouve trop froide. Donc: Non je ne le prends pas mal, je suis déjà très heureuse que tu postes une review :) Je me suis posée la question de pourquoi cette distance me paraissait naturelle. J'ai relu maintes fois et me suis dite que c'était parce qu'Hermione en avait trop vu. Ce sera bientôt développé mais elle a vécu la guerre. Elle n'est plus une enfant, elle voit le monde comme il est. Elle reste douce et gentille mais elle est plus consciente du monde. De plus elle a vécu avec Draco et comme il hait son père, elle ne peut pas rester indifférente!  
**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien et bonne lecture!  
**

**Gwen  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Face à face.  
**

La jeune femme, après avoir transplané à l'adresse indiquée, se retrouve devant l'immense grille d'un somptueux manoir. Le vent si violent la fait vaciller et la pluie la trempe en quelques secondes à peine. La terre sous ses pieds est boueuse et elle comprend la morosité de Narcissa vu le temps qui l'entoure. Elle hésite devant la grille. Elle ne devrait pas être ici, elle le sait.

Elle aurait dû rentrer à cinq heures chez elle pour retrouver son adorable fils en train de finir son goûter sous le regard bienveillant de Dobby. A vingt heures, Harry serait rentré du travail, épuisé et énervé. Ils auraient mangé leur dîner dans un silence de mort. Elle aurait couché James, serait allée lire puis, quand Harry serait couché, elle aurait pleuré. Elle haïssait le silence d'Harry. Depuis la mort de Ron il y avait de cela trois mois, il ne parlait plus. Ne l'approchait plus. Il ne regardait même plus son fils. Parfois même, il buvait le soir. Et il l'effrayait. Surtout quand il sentait l'alcool et qu'un rien le faisait la frapper.

Elle prend son courage à deux mains et touche le fer du portail qui se déforme soudainement. Le métal forme désormais un visage effrayant et elle étouffe un mouvement de recul. Sa baguette disparaît d'un coup et elle regrette déjà d'être venue. Seulement, sans sa baguette, elle ne peut plus rentrer chez elle alors elle attend. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, la porte principale du Manoir s'ouvre, projetant un rai de lumière sur les marches, tentative pour la lumière de vaincre les ténèbres. Une femme apprêtée arpente le long chemin qui relie la demeure à son portail.

La femme a les cheveux longs et blonds qu'elle porte en un chignon compliqué. Sa tenue est soignée et on y distingue la griffe des plus grands couturiers du monde magique. Son visage est fin mais sa beauté s'est évaporée au cours de sa vie. Son faciès est marqué de rides naissantes et de larges cernes violettes encadrent ses yeux hantés. On devine que cette personne sait tout de la vie, qu'elle en a trop vu. Elle semble lasse et, si le pas est aristocratique, il manque de droiture, on y décèle la fatigue.

Quand enfin elle arrive au niveau du portail, celui-ci s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. Hermione hésite de plus en plus. La bâtisse paraît hantée tant elle est sombre et le décor lui semble de plus en plus effrayant. Mais elle avance silencieusement vers son hôtesse et entend la grille se refermer dans un claquement sec qui la fait frissonner.

« Madame Malfoy. » Salue-t-elle d'un signe de tête respectueux. L'autre lui lance un regard noir et lui ordonne d'entrer d'un geste. Hermione a de plus en plus peur de cette femme obscure alors elle obéit. Seul son courage empêche ses jambes de céder tant elle est effrayée.

Quand elle atteint enfin la maison, elle s'arrête, à la fois stupéfaite et admirative. La demeure est luxueuse, décorée avec beaucoup de goût mais elle est aussi extrêmement chaleureuse. La jeune sorcière s'attendait à un de ces châteaux froids et sans âme et elle trouve un somptueux décor plein de couleurs chaudes et de portraits de famille. On y voit souvent Draco, jeune, souvent accompagné de son père.

Elle se retourne et vois des elfes de maison s'empresser de prendre le manteau de leur maîtresse qui leur parle comme des égaux. Une elfe tire un peu la cape d'Hermione et celle-ci comprend que la petite créature souhaite la débarrasser alors elle lui cède sa cape, sa mallette et son écharpe. L'elfe disparaît ensuite, enfouie sous la pile de vêtements.

« Miss Granger. » La salua enfin la maîtresse de maison. « Je vous prie de vous asseoir sur l'un des sofas. Voulez-vous que Lany vous apporte un chocolat et de nouveaux vêtements ? » Voyant le regard soupçonneux que lui lance son invitée, la mère de Draco soupire. « Vous savez, Madame Potter, je ne vous aime pas beaucoup. »

« L'antipathie est partagée, Madame Malfoy. » Répond Hermione d'un ton courtois.

« Comme je disais, je ne vous aime pas Hermione. Je peux vous appeler Hermione ? » Lui demande Narcissa. Hermione hochant la tête, elle continue. « A vrai dire je vous déteste. Vous avez fait condamner mon mari. Vous m'avez tout pris. Cela passe encore. Mais vous avez assassiné mon fils unique. Il n'en a jamais parlé à personne mais vous savez, je suis une excellente Legilimens. J'ai tout vu et je sais que c'est de votre faute si mon fils est aujourd'hui enfoncé dans son mutisme. Malgré tout ça je souhaite vous demander de me rendre un service, or, de là d'où je viens, avant de demander quelque chose, on reçoit la personne comme il se doit. Alors je réitère ma question, souhaitez-vous un chocolat ? Ou un thé, cela n'a pas d'importance, c'est comme vous le désirez. »

Hermione lance un regard méfiant à son hôtesse, repousse une mèche qui lui barre le visage d'un geste las et soupire. « Oui j'aimerai beaucoup un thé au citron je vous prie Madame Malfoy. Quant aux vêtements, les miens me conviennent. En revanche, le service que vous souhaitez solliciter m'intrigue et je confesse une certaine réticence. »

Narcissa pince les lèvres, l'air angoissé puis appelle un elfe. Elle lui demande deux thés au citron et la créature disparaît pour mieux revenir, chargée d'un lourd plateau d'argent qui croule sous les pâtisseries en tous genres et sous deux tasses en porcelaine accompagnées d'une théière fumante et odorante. Hermione peine à retenir un ronronnement. Le fauteuil est des plus confortables, ses vêtements sèchent grâce au feu qui brûle dans l'immense cheminée et les mets apportés par le serviteur de la demeure semblent alléchants.

La maîtresse de maison rempli les deux grandes tasses du liquide bouillant et dont l'odeur bouleverse les sens de son invitée. Elle tend le récipient à cette personne qu'elle hait tant de sorte à ce qu'elle ne se brûle pas. Elle est trop désespérée, elle a besoin de cette Hermione et du bien qu'elle pourrait faire à son fils.

« Je crois savoir que vous travaillez au département de la Justice Magique. » Débute l'épouse de Mangemort.

« Si vous souhaitez que je ré-étudie le dossier de vôtre pourriture de mari, je refuse catégoriquement. » Assène son interlocutrice.

« Ma chère, si votre charme est indéniable, votre manque de savoir-vivre est désolant. » Réplique Narcissa. « Je souhaitais engager ce que l'on appelle communément la conversation. »

« Navrée mais je suis définitivement curieuse du service que vous désirez me demander de vous rendre. » Fait Hermione, un peu honteuse.

« Votre manque d'éducation transparaît dans chacun de vos propos, Miss. » Répond Narcissa d'un ton froid où perce la lassitude. « Je n'ai l'occasion de parler que lors des rares réceptions que j'organise ici et j'espérais, par votre présence, disposer d'une conversation riche à la hauteur de votre fameuse intelligence. »

« Je suis navrée si j'ai heurté votre sensibilité, Madame Malfoy, mais après vous avoir avoué que je vous haïssais, je trouve la conversation pénible à entretenir. Je bouillonne de connaître la teneur de ma visite ici. » S'excuse l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« Je suis fort aise que mon époux ne se trouvât pas dans ce salon, il aurait été horrifié par cette conduite. » Déclare la mère de Draco. « Je m'étonne même que vous soyez venue. »

« J'ai longuement hésité, je ne vous le cacherai pas. » Confesse la femme enceinte. « Draco est-il ici ? »

« Je comprends. Avez-vous transmis ma lettre à mon mari ? » Demande son vis-à-vis, ignorant sa question.

« Ce soir même. Il commence à subir la présence des Détraqueurs. » Annonce Hermione. « Draco se trouve dans sa chambre ? » Reprend-elle, pressante.

« Mon pauvre Lucius. » Se lamente celle qui fut à Serpentard puis elle fixe l'autre, son ventre ballonné. « J'ai entendu dire que vous portiez l'enfant du fils Potter. »

« Vous êtes bien renseignée, Madame. » Concède la jeune femme. « Il naîtra en décembre. » Excusez-moi d'insister mais où est Draco ? »

L'hôtesse soupire puis planta ses yeux bleu océan dans les iris noisette de son invitée. « C'est pour lui que je vous ai fait venir. Voyez-vous, Hermione, depuis aujourd'hui sept ans, je suis la mère d'une ombre... »

« Madame.. » Commence ladite Hermione mais elle est interrompue par son aînée.

« Taisez-vous et laissez-moi finir ! » S'énerve-t-elle puis elle reprend son calme. « Je disais que mon fils est mort au lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard, quand vous l'avez quitté. Durant trois années, il a hanté le salon de la seule résidence que nous ayons gardée c'est à dire celle-ci. Il est resté sur ce sofa, celui sur lequel vous êtes assise, et il a attendu votre retour. Il a commencé à collectionner les coupures de journal vous concernant. Puis à la fin de ces trois années, il s'est retranché dans ses appartements. Il continue cette collection malsaine mais ne sort plus de sa chambre. Il a peu à peu cessé de se nourrir, d'espérer. Il a cessé d'allumer ses bougies. Mon fils se meurt Hermione. Il dépérit. » Elle s'arrête pour essuyer une larme traîtresse tandis qu'Hermione lutte contre l'envie d'hurler. Elle se sent mourir de culpabilité. « La flamme de sa vie sera bientôt éteinte et je voudrais que vous tentiez de me le ramener. C'est le service que je vous demande. En fait je vous supplie, ramenez-moi mon fils. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre. Si vous l'avez aimé un jour ou si au moins vous le respectez, vous irez le réveiller... »

Hermione, sans un bruit, se lève. Sur son visage les larmes coulent sans complexe. Elle pose sa tasse à laquelle elle n'a pas touché sur la table puis se tourne vers la cheminée. Elle semble pensive. Le silence devient intenable et elle étouffe

« Madame Malfoy... » Appelle-t-elle. « Où se trouve la chambre de votre fils ? »

L'autre sourit, pleine d'espoir. « En haut de l'escalier, prenez le couloir de droite. Tout au bout se trouve une lourde porte en chêne. Elle se trouve à gauche de la fenêtre du bout du corridor. »

Hermione hoche la tête et commence à s'éloigner mais elle est vite rattrapée par son hôtesse qui lui murmure un « merci ». Elle gravit les marches bien cirées et accède à un palier spacieux et richement décoré. Elle prend à droite et peu à peu, l'intensité de la lumière diminue mais la tension s'accumule en elle.

Elle sait que quand elle aura poussé le panneau de bois au bout du couloir, elle n'aura plus le droit de montrer ses failles. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre elle trouvera un homme qui l'a accompagnée un an durant et qui l'a aimée plus que de raison. Son pas se fait hésitant et son cœur bat la chamade. La fenêtre s'approche de plus en plus et elle s'enfonce dans le faible faisceau que la lune projette sur les lames du parquet. Elle frappe à la porte en tremblant, attend quelques secondes puis s'engouffre dans la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres.

Ses yeux ont tout d'abord du mal à s'accommoder au noir total dans lequel est plongée la pièce. Les rideaux ont été tirés sur les immenses fenêtres et elle devine plus qu'elle ne voit leur couleur émeraude, ombre sinistre qui voile la pâle lueur de l'astre de la nuit. Elle discerne des braises qui se meurent dans ce qu'elle suppose être une large cheminée. Sur le mur devant elle se découpe une photo sorcière en noir et blanc où elle aperçoit un Draco resplendissant la tenir dans ses bras puissants. En dessous de cette image idyllique, des journaux sont étalés sur une table et leur seul point commun est les articles qu'ils consacrent à la vie palpitante qu'elle mène.

« Je ne désire pas dîner, Mère. » Annonce une voix rauque et dénuée de vie. Hermione sursaute, elle n'avait pas vu le fauteuil ni le lit, tous deux situés dans un renfoncement de la chambre. La voix provient du premier mais elle ne peut rien apercevoir.

Hermione inspire pour parler puis se stoppe. Elle ne veut plus affronter ce regard qu'elle a connu d'acier et qui ne sera plus que de la couleur d'une nuit de brume. Elle ne veut pas savoir à quoi ressemble le regard de Draco quand elle lui manque. Elle ne veut pas le blesser mais elle veut le sauver. Il lui a tout donné, c'est à elle de s'occuper de lui.

« Dray... » Murmure-t-elle, sachant qu'il la reconnaîtra grâce à ce surnom.

Le fauteuil se renverse d'un coup et l'homme devant elle, ou plutôt ce qu'il est devenu, l'effraie. Il ressemble à un mort avec sa peau bien trop pâle et tendue sur ses os. Il la regarde d'un air ahuri, sa baguette pointée sur elle et pourtant elle sait qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal. Il est devant elle avec la force d'un nouveau né, mourant et il l'aime.

Elle s'avance doucement et il ne recule pas. Rassurée, elle laisse son pas devenir assuré. Plus elle s'approche et plus elle comprend l'inquiétude de Narcissa. Draco tremble de tous ses membres, on pourrait croire que son squelette percera bientôt son épiderme.

« Dray, c'est moi.. » Souffle-t-elle, la voix chargée d'émotion.

« Hermione ? » S'étonne-t-il de cette voix si semblable au râle d'un expirant. « Hermione que fais-tu là ? »

L'interpellée soupire. Elle a peur de le blesser encore plus lui qui est déjà si faible. Elle craint qu'il ne meure à l'instant tant il paraît fragile. Mais son ancien amant, face à elle, attend une réponse de sa part, une raison de s'accrocher à la vie et elle se promet qu'elle lui donnera cette raison, dusse-t-elle y laisser la sienne.

« Draco, je suis à parce que ton état m'inquiète. » Déclare-t-elle. « Ta mère a envoyé une lettre à ton père décrivant ton état et, en la contrôlant, j'ai eu peur pour ta vie. Ta mère, après m'avoir accueillie, m'a demandé de te parler. »

Elle voit l'espoir qui avait brillé dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'éteindre peu à peu et se transformer en amertume. Il se détourne d'elle, trébuche puis s'appuie contre la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière lui une poignée de secondes avant. Il se retient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber, elle le voit.

« Bien sûr... » Crache-t-il.

« Explique-moi ! » Propose-t-elle, intriguée.

Il fait alors volte face puis vacille. Le temps de retrouver sa respiration, il plante des prunelles couleur de brume dans ses iris caramel. Puis il articule un discours plein de verve. « Bien sûr, Madame Hermione Potter-Granger ne viendrait pas d'elle-même. Elle est trop occupée avec son marmot baveux et son mari idiot pour prêter de l'attention à l'homme qu'elle a mit à terre ! Il faut que cet homme se meure pour qu'elle vienne se faire pardonner ! Tu sais quoi Granger ? Je te ferai pas ce plaisir. Tu crèveras avec tes regrets mais je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ! »

Hermione recule, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Elle savait que Draco lui en voudrait, qu'il ne l'accepterait pas mais la haine qu'il dégage lui donne l'impression de recevoir mille coups de poignards. Elle prend quelques secondes pour respirer, la main sur son ventre rebondi. Elle a peur que ses émotions ne perturbent son enfant à naître alors elle se calme.

Elle essuie ses yeux d'un revers de la main rageur, expire un coup puis s'approche de Draco qui tremble de plus en plus. Quand elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle lève a main vers son visage. Sa paume brûlante se pose sur la joue blanche du jeune homme qui ferme les yeux de bonheur. Elle est consciente qu'il lui en veut mais elle joue sur le fait qu'elle lui a manqué pour calmer sa colère

« Dray... Je suis venue pour toi, parce que, malgré tut ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, tu restes quelqu'un avec qui j'ai aimé parler. Comme si tu avais été Ron ou encore Viktor. Un ami avec qui la conversation était naturelle. » Lui dit-elle en caressant sa peau. Elle le maintiendrait en vie.


	3. Chapter 3: Retour à la réalité

**Coucou à tous!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic que j'adore, j'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir!  
**

**Je ne pense pas poster la semaine prochaine mais probablement celle d'après, le dimanche soir comme aujourd'hui!  
**

**Je vous laisse, enjoy !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Follow my way, love.

« J'étais seulement un ami pour toi ? » Demande Draco, sa voix tremblant sous l'effort qu'il fait pour tenir et sous la peine qui semble le submerger.

« Je pense qu'on devrait en discuter devant une bonne tasse de thé. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire. » Répond Hermione en soupirant. Elle n'avait voulu de cette conversation et c'est pourquoi elle lui avait écrit une lettre au lieu de lui annoncer en face. Draco semble étudier ses options et elle utilise sa seule arme. « A moins que tu désires que je m'en aille. Je comprendrai, bien sur. »

Alors qu'elle fait mine de s'en aller, de longs doigts fins s'enroulent autour de son poignet et quand elle se retourne, elle aperçoit comme une étincelle de vie dans les yeux de Draco. Elle lui sourit gentiment, son Draco revient à une vitesse inespérée. Chacune de ses fibres l'attire vers Hermione et la présence seule de sa Muse lui permet de se tirer de sa dangereuse torpeur.

« Rendons-nous dans le salon, veux-tu ? » Propose la jeune femme. « Aussi grande soit ta chambre, je me sentirai gênée de manger dans ton lit. »

Draco hoche la tête alors elle va ouvrir la porte et l'attend. Lui au contraire, se rapproche de la cheminée et semble chercher quelque chose autour. Hermione commence à s'interroger. L'air hagard de Draco ne laisse rien transparaître de ses émotions.

« Tu viens Dray ? » L'apostrophe-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas descendre. » Avoue le jeune homme de sa voix grave et croassante.

« Oh... » Se désole Hermione en mordant sa lèvre. Elle aurait dû le savoir, il est bien trop faible pour descendre les escaliers. De plus, il tremble en marchant, ce serait dangereux. Elle revient vers lui alors qu'il trouve le pot de Poudre de Cheminette et qu'il lui tend.

Elle prend une pleine poignée de cette poudre, marche dans la cheminée et demande à aller dans le salon en la jetant dans les braises qui deviennent feu et la propulsent dans la première pièce qu'elle a vu. Narcissa n'y est plus tout comme le plateau de victuailles. Elle sort de la cheminée et attend Draco qui arrive rapidement après elle. Elle l'aide à se relever puis le conduit jusqu'au sofa sur lequel était assise sa mère avant de se mettre en face. Le jeune homme lui fait peur par sa faiblesse.

« Elfe ! » Croasse-t-il et, après un _clac !_ Bruyant, la petite elfe qu'elle a vu plutôt apparaît.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux surpris mais se reprend vite. « Le maître a appelé Lany alors Lany est venue. Que peut faire la petite Lany pour servir la grande et vénérable maison des Malfoy ? »

Draco la fixant, elle comprend qu'elle doit passer commande pour eux deux. « Bonjour Lany, nous voudrions deux thés, un à la menthe et un autre à la rose. J'aimerais aussi que tu nous apporte un peu de tarte à la citrouille s'il te plaît. » Demande-t-elle en se remémorant les goûts de Draco. Il avait toujours adoré le thé à la menthe et lui avait souvent vanté le thé à la rose qu'il buvait chez lui.

Une minute de silence plus tard, Lany réapparaît, chargée du même plateau qu'un autre elfe avait apporté plus tôt mais un peu moins chargé. Il s'y trouve toujours les tasses fumantes en porcelaine fine française mais deux théières les accompagnent, en équilibre instable. Elle aperçoit une immense tarte à la citrouille juste à côté. Le tout dégage une odeur envoûtante et cela lui rappelle Poudlard et les plats des elfes de maison.

Le plateau est posé sur la table et seule la retenue qu'elle a apprise de Draco lui permet de résister à ce festin nocturne. L'intéressé, lui, jette un regard affamé sur les mets. Voyant cela, Hermione lui sert une énorme part de la tarte et lui tend l'assiette. Une fois qu'il l'a attrapée, il dévore ce que son elfe a préparé sans se préoccuper du reste. Soulagée, Hermione sert le thé et attaque sa propre part. La tarte est un met des Dieux, elle en est convaincue tant elle a l'impression de manger un bout de paradis et à son tour elle l'avale, oublieuse du monde.

La voix rauque de son ancien amant la tire de sa dégustation. « Explique-moi ce que tu fais ici à perdre ton temps avec un homme que tu n'as jamais aimé alors que ton Prince Charmant et un de vos enfants t'attend dans ton château ? »

L'amertume et l'ironie dans sa voix vexent Hermione mais elle ne s'emporte pas. « Je te l'ai dit, j'ai reçu un message de ta mère. »

Il rit d'un rire un peu forcé et vaguement méprisant. « Non. Ce que je te demande c'est ce que tu fous là à tenter de sauver ma vie dont t'as rien à foutre alors que l'homme pour qui tu m'as lâché t'attends chez toi ? »

Hermione rougit , bafouille puis baisse la tête. Elle ne veut pas avouer à Draco l'échec désastreux de son mariage ni lui mentir. Lui, se recule dans son canapé et ferme les yeux. Il est fatigué et il sent qu'Hermione s'est tendue. Il ne voulait pas la froisser mais sa curiosité l'a poussé à lui poser la question. Son ventre gargouille bruyamment et il l'entend glousser.

« Quoi ? » Lui demande-t-il.

« Toi qui te moquais de moi quand ça m'arrivait ! » Rit-elle en lui expédiant un sourire éblouissant.

« Pas la peine de jubiler. » Grogne-t-il pour la forme mais il sourit discrètement. Le rire de la jeune femme lui avait manqué.

« Alors même les Malfoy gargouillent ? » L'interroge-t-elle, la malice pétillant dans ses yeux si profonds.

« Quand ils ne sont pas assez nourris. » Rétorque-t-il en se resservant une part de tarte sans s'en rendre compte. Son esprit est focalisé sur la femme qu'il aime et qui préfère passer une partie de sa nuit avec lui plutôt qu'avec son mari.

Ils continuent de rire et de parler, retrouvant leur complicité, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Ils papotent en se taquinant, reprenant leur jeu de moqueries et de flirts. Comme si de rien n'était et, mine de rien, Draco avale la moitié de la tarte et reprend déjà quelques couleurs. Sa voix est encore un peu cassée mais elle ressemble déjà plus à la voix de velours du jeune homme. Son corps semble un peu ragaillardi mais il est encore un peu pâle et son squelette est toujours trop voyant.

Soudain, la porte du fond s'ouvre et dévoile une Narcissa un peu lasse. Elle se frotte les yeux, lève la tête puis se fige. Son fils aîné qu'elle n'a pas vu rire depuis qu'il a dix ans est en train de se tordre de rire devant une Hermione à la moue boudeuse. Elle remarque la tarte au citrouille à moitié engloutie et elle comprend qu'elle a eu raison. Appeler Hermione ferait revenir son Draco.

Personne ne l'a remarqué alors elle se signale en se raclant la gorge et son fils se tourne vers elle. « Mère. » Ce simple mot serre son cœur de joie. Il ne lui a pas parlé sans en être obligé depuis des mois et là il la salue. Hermione se tourne vers elle et lui souris.

« Hermione, bien que je sois fort aise de vous trouver ici et de vous voir ranimer mon fils, il me faut vous demander de partir, vous avez une famille, et moi je dois me reposer. » Elle dit ça d'une voix neutre mais accorde un signe de tête respectueux à la fille qui lui a rendu service.

Celle-ci soupire puis incline la tête à son tour. Elle se lève comme à regret et les yeux de Draco perdent un peu d'éclat. Déjà il sent celle qu'il aime lui échapper et il ne supporte pas qu'elle aille retrouver ce bon à rien de Potter et son fils. Il aurait rêvé qu'elle soit sa femme et la mère de son fils unique mais il n'a pas le choix. Il doit la laisser filer.

Hermione vient lui dire au revoir en le serrant contre elle et en lui demandant de prendre soin de lui-même puis elle s'écarte et récupère le manteau que lui tend un gros elfe aux yeux gris terne et au nez écrasé comme un groin. Elle se rhabille et il se sent s'éteindre.

Il a besoin de savoir si elle sera là demain alors, tandis qu'elle se dirige vers la sortie, il la rattrape. « Tu reviendras ? » Demande-t-il, craignant la réponse mais plein d'espoir.

« Oui Dray. Je reviendrai demain. Prends soin de toi. » Lui répond-elle en lui souriant avant de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres de l'ouragan.

Elle s'éloigne de lui mas son cœur l'accompagne. En son for intérieur, Draco sent une bête déchaînée rugir et ses jambes trembler. La fatigue et la faiblesse due à sa privation de nourriture antérieure l'affaiblissent. Il se laisse glisser le long du mur en douceur et se roule en boule. Il a la nausée d'avoir trop mangé après un si long jeûne et sa mère est déjà partie, qu'importe.

Draco sait qu'il aura la force de combattre toutes les peines, ne serait-ce que pour la voir le lendemain. Et il se fait une promesse. Un jour, quelle que soit sa situation familiale, quel que soit son âge, il demandera la main d'Hermione Granger et elle dira oui. Il se battrait pour ça. Il a retrouvé son envie de vivre avec cette simple visite. Il l'aime plus que tout.

Hermione récupère sa baguette au portail puis transplane jusqu'à chez elle. Les lumières y sont éteintes et le silence l'assaille. Elle a peur de ce qui l'attend. Elle sait que derrière les portes du somptueux domaine, l'attend son mari et elle n'a pas particulièrement envie de s'expliquer à Harry. Certes, elle aurait enfin une conversation avec lui, ce dont elle rêve mais elle sent que lui parler de Draco serait dangereux.

Elle reste devant la porte une dizaine de minutes puis, soupirant, pousse le battant de la porte. Elle pose son manteau et toutes ses affaires sur une chaise. Dobby viendra sûrement les ranger. Elle longe le long couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle n'aime pas les motifs que les vitraux de la porte d'entrée dessinent sur le carrelage blanc. Hermione ôte ses bottes à talons en cuir de Norvégien à Crête avec un soupir de soulagement. Cet outil du diable ne pouvait décemment être porté par les simple humaines.

Elle va dans la cuisine et se sert une Bièraubeurre, le transplanage la rend parfois un peu nauséeuse et boire l'aide à se calmer. Le bébé s'agite et elle le berce doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait James, elle n'a jamais cru la puissance de la connexion entre une mère et l'enfant qu'elle porte. Cette connexion, dans le monde magique, apparaissait encore plus puissante que chez les Moldus et il n'était pas rare de voir une femme enceinte parler à son ventre ou le bercer en chantonnant.

Elle sent un objet la frôler et se jette au sol, terrifiée. Le verre va exploser contre le mur de la cuisine et elle se roule en boule pour échapper aux éclats de verre tranchants. La jeune femme se met à trembler, elle ne veut plus ouvrir les yeux et voir le visage de Harry. Il va la toiser et se montrer brusque, elle le sait. Depuis que Ron est mort, il ne supporte pas la moindre contrariété et ne la considère avec tendresse que lorsqu'il n'est pas ivre, c'est à dire, quand il tente de l'amadouer pour récupérer son Scotch ou encore sa précieuse amie, la Vodka.

« Où étais-tu ? » Lui demande une voix pâteuse en la bousculant un peu. Elle se redresse et la vision de son mari lui brise le cœur. Dans ses yeux, derrière le Harry violent et fou de rage, elle voit l'homme blessé qui appelle au secours.

« J'ai du rester au travail très tard tu sais.. » Tente-t-elle mais sa réponse ne fait qu'étouffer l'étincelle d'humanité dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Bosser ? Encore ? Mais dis-moi _chérie_, quand consacreras-tu du temps à ta famille ! » Il a hurlé le dernier mot et, apeurée, elle se retranche contre le plan du travail, se coupant au passage, son cœur battant à toute allure.

« Harry... » Soupire-t-elle mais il grogne de rage et son animalité la fait reculer encore jusqu'à ce que toutes ses échappatoires se soient envolées.

« Non, Hermignonne ! » Crache-t-il. « Ne réponds pas, on connaît la réponse, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix se fait plus amère et Hermione goûte à la culpabilité. « J'imagine que j'aurais du le savoir en t'épousant. Le travail avant ton mari. J'ai besoin de toi Hermione ! »

Le voyant s'écrouler et fondre en larmes, Hermione se rapproche de lui. Elle a souvent tenté de l'aider mais il l'a toujours repoussée, parfois violemment. « Harry, chéri... » Lui sussure-t-elle et il ne réagit pas. L'ancienne Gryffondor le prend alors dans ses bras et il se laisse faire. « Harry, je suis là mais dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Je sais pas comment t'aider... »

Le désespoir la submerge. Elle a aimé Harry, pendant près de huit ans. Elle a tout fait pour lui plaire, y compris séduire Draco pour qu'il la remarque enfin. Quand ils se sont mariés, elle a cru que son bonheur était acquis, mais depuis trois mois, elle patauge dans la peur et la douleur. Elle sait que son mariage est un échec et que si elle ne réagit pas elle va perdre Harry, mais ce soir, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione n'a pas peur du divorce. Elle craint juste pour ses enfants.


	4. Chapter 4: Over the Drakness

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**J'espère que ça va :)  
**

**Je voudrais dire d'abord un immense merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vraiment très important pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez!  
**

**Ensuite, ej sais que mon chapitre vous paraîtra un peu mou mais bon, on peut pas tout le temps avoir des trucs qui bougent sans cesse!  
**

**Je voulais faire une méga dédicace à ma très chère Ausland qui est la fille la plus géniale de la terre!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Over the darkness.

Hermione se réveille avec beaucoup de difficultés. Elle sent l'odeur de Harry à côté d'elle, une senteur étrange, qui lui rappelle l'odeur des cèdres en automne. Un morceau d'Harry. Elle étire ses muscles endoloris, ils ont dormi dans le canapé suite à leur confrontation et la tension s'est accumulée dans son cou et son dos. L'horloge en face d'elle annonce sept heures et elle secoue Harry énergiquement.

« Harry ! » Le presse-t-elle alors qu'il grogne de mécontentement.

« Quoi ? » Râle-t-il en se roulant en boule.

Son épouse soupire. « Harry, il est l'heure que tu te lèves ! Dépêches-toi, ou sinon James va être en retard ! » Puis elle court vers la chambre de son fils.

Arrivée au seuil de la pièce de taille plus que raisonnable, elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Le bleu pastel des murs contraste avec le sol et le mobilier blanc mais d'une façon subtile. Par touches, la pureté l'a emporté sur le rêve. Et au milieu des draps couleur de neige, un enfant à peine âgé de quatre ans. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que l'ébène et en bataille, sa peau est presque dorée, même lors des pénuries de soleil. Ses paupières closes voilent un regard caramel époustouflant tant il est empli d'intelligence et d'éveil. A quatre ans, ce petit garçon possède le regard d'un adulte sage. Elle ne se lasse jamais de regarder son bambin, le fruit de son amour avec Harry, dormir paisiblement.

Souvent, elle le couche contre elle et le contemple rêver. S'il y a une chose qui caractérise Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, c'est son amour inconditionnel pour l'ange qu'elle a porté. Et comme tous les matins, pour le réveiller, elle s'assoit sur son lit et repousse en arrière les mèches qui barrent le front de James, caressant son visage par la même occasion. Et comme tous les matins, James s'éveille, son éternel sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, ouvrant ses yeux et posant son regard si sage sur elle.

Merlin, qu'elle aime son fils.

« Mon chéri, tu dois te lever... » Lui annonce-t-elle comme à regret. Elle voudrait qu'il restât avec elle à longueur de journée.

Le petit frotte ses yeux encore ensommeillés et s'assoit péniblement. Puis il se colle à sa mère et l'étreint avant d'aller chercher les vêtements qu'a déposé Dobby sur un fauteuil et d'aller dans la salle de bain. Hermione, elle, reste sur le lit de son fils, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Les émotions d'hier sont passées et elle s'est rendue compte de la violence et du désespoir d'Harry. Hier, elle a eu peur pour son enfant. Elle a eu peur pour elle. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut tolérer qu'il se comportât ainsi. Harry est dangereux et ses enfants ne doivent pas souffrir de son mal-être. Et c'est à elle qui l'a tant aimé, soit d'éloigner ses enfants de l'Élu, soit de le calmer.

En Hermione, la peur grandit. La jeune femme est perdue, elle n'a pas d'amis qu'elle ne partage avec Harry et aucun de ces rares amis ne la préférerait à son si célèbre mari. Et pourtant, tout au fond d'elle, Hermione sait, sent qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à apaiser la douleur de son mari, éternel torturé. La mort de Ron, son meilleur ami, son frère, a ravivé le sentiment d'abandon en lui et il ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance.

Du fond d'elle-même remonte le souvenir d'une discussion et d'une voix douce comme le velours mais froide comme la mort. « Miss Granger, vous l'avez compris. Il n'existe rien que vous ne puissiez comprendre, nous le savons tous deux. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Professeur, mais je ne comprends pas... » Avait-elle alors balbutié, paniquée. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ne faîtes pas semblant... » Avait murmuré l'homme. « Vous l'avez toujours su mais vous avez peur de l'entendre. Je ne l'aurais pas dit si Draco ne me l'avez pas demandé. Il déclare que vous accordez trop d'importance à l'avis des autres et voulait que je vous parle de cela. »

« Professeur, je crois que je dois y aller... »

« Asseyez-vous, Granger ! » Aboya le Professeur. « Ne faîtes pas l'ignorante, vous savez que vous êtes trop brillante pour ce monde ! Il me coûte de vous le dire, je vous l'accorde mais il est plus que temps d'ouvrir vos yeux si naïfs ! »

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! » Hurla-t-elle en se plaquant contre le mur comme un animal blessé et bouchant ses oreilles avec la paume de ses mains.

A sa plus grande stupeur, des doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et elle regarda l'homme dans ses yeux si profonds. « Miss Granger, vous n'arriverez jamais à vous intégrez aux autres parce que votre intelligence les effraie. Comme des animaux, ils ont peur de ce qui est nouveau, trop beau, trop brillant.. Et vôtre lumière est bien plus rayonnante que la leur. Vous les effrayez, sans même le vouloir et c'est pourquoi il vous est impossible de vous mêler à eux ! Il est dur de l'entendre, je le conçois, mais ne vous débattez plus ! »

Elle s'était tassée, sonnée, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle l'avait toujours su, maintenant d'autres le savaient. Il lui expliquait clairement que la plupart du monde la rejetait. « C'est sans issue, Professeur ? » Avait-elle demandé avec une voix d'enfant.

« J'en ai peur... » Soupira-t-il. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua son regard trouble... Il avait connu cela.

« Professeur... » Commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompit.

« Je croyais t'avoir démontrée que tu n'étais pas qu'une simple élève. J'ai traversé ce que tu traverses et cela fait de nous des égaux. Et des égaux se tutoient et s'appellent par leurs prénoms. Appelle moi Severus. » Rétorqua-t-il doucement.

Ce jour-à Hermione avait appris ce que voulait dire le mot « bonté ». Elle avait haï ce professeur de toutes ses forces et il l'avait pardonnée. Il lui avait enfin donnée la reconnaissance dont elle avait tant eu besoin. Devant elle, il avait laissé tomber sa carapace. Il lui avait redonné la force et le courage dont elle avait tant eu besoin et était devenu un ami, tout cela grâce aux inquiétudes de Draco.

Peu après sa mort durant la bataille finale, elle avait appris qui était vraiment cet homme. Homme qu'elle avait immensément apprécié tout au long de sa septième année. Et quand il était mort devant ses yeux, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait été comme un père pour elle tout au long de cette année. Un homme sensible et trop intelligent pour son entourage, manipulé par Albus Dumbledore par sa seule faiblesse : son désir d'être enfin accepté.

« Hermione ? » Fait une voix un peu rauque.

Elle sursaute et se tourne vivement vers la voix, dégainant sa baguette, prête à se battre. Puis elle voit l'air intrigué d'Harry et range son arme. Elle s'est encore évadée dans ses sombres pensées. Et comme toujours, quand on la tire de ses rêveries mélancoliques, elle reprend ses réflexes de combattante.

« Excuse-moi, Harry, j'étais un peu absente... » Soupire-t-elle en frottant son visage d'un geste las.

Son mari se rapproche sans un mot et la prend tendrement dans ses bras. Il plaque un baiser à la base de son cou et elle frissonne. Depuis hier soir, quand Harry la touche elle a encore plus peur que d'habitude, mais elle se refuse à penser au pourquoi. Certes, depuis le début de sa septième année elle a pensé à un autre avenir, peut-être plus dur et plus sombre, mais plus passionné que celui qu'elle a...

« Tu sais Hermione, je ne suis peut-être pas l'homme dont tu rêvais mais tu peux me parler... » Chuchote-t-il contre sa peau et elle lutte pour ne pas fuir. Il la dégoûte avec son caractère inconstant, sa violence à peine contenue, ses promesses vides de sens et son odeur d'alcool qui l'empoisonne. Alors c'est sans un mot qu'elle se dégage puis quitte la pièce, le dos droit.

Hermione prend un déjeuner sommaire, emmène son fils à l'école puis arrive au travail. Les larges bureaux sont vides malgré le fait qu'il soit presque huit heure et demie. Seule le chef du service, Travis Gold se trouve dans son bureau. La jeune femme le salue d'un signe de tête puis va s'asseoir dans son propre espace de travail. Le cabinet est assez exigu, remplis d'un bureau en chêne massif et d'une chaise confortable.

Hermione s'installe, pose son sac puis se fige. Sur le bureau, une tasse de thé froid dégage un parfum peu engageant tandis qu'un dossier ouvert étale la vie de Lucius Malfoy, père absent, Mangemort cruel, bras droit de Voldemort. Un dossier qu'elle aurait dû rendre la veille et qu'elle a délaissé. Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, elle se met à écrire à toute vitesse les conclusions qu'elle a tirées de la famille Malfoy, de ses agissements et des possibles réductions de peine que l'on peut leur offrir. Il faut l'avouer, elles ne sont pas larges.

« Madame Potter, vous croyez-vous au-dessus du règlement ? » Demande un voix grave et sans pitié.

Elle relève la tête. Devant elle se tient un homme imposant. Il mesure plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et semble avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Ses tempes sont grisonnantes et son regard bleu marine lui donne toujours l'impression d'un biologiste prêt à disséquer une grenouille. Cet homme est trop heureux de la tortures pour paraître normal.

« Non monsieur Gold. » Répond-elle en tentant de ne pas trembler devant lui. S'il l'avait voulu, son patron aurait pu être le prochain Lord Voldemort tant il paraissait effrayant.

« Alors comment se fait-il que votre rapport sur cette vermine de Malfoy se trouve sous votre plume plutôt que dans ma main ? Êtes-vous si fière d'être célèbre que vous vous croyez invincible ? » Continue l'homme d'un ton impérieux.

Hermione sent la colère monter en elle. Certes, elle n'a pas rendu son rapport mais il vient de franchir la limite qu'elle a posé des années auparavant en parlant de son rôle déterminant dans la Guerre et de son mariage avec le Héros National qu'est Harry. « Non, Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas rendu ce rapport parce que j'ai été appelée pour une lettre destinée à Monsieur Lucius Malfoy et qui a exigé mon implication. » Déclare-t-elle du ton le plus froid qu'elle connaisse et qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui qu'elle a employé avec Narcissa Malfoy.

« Et vous n'avez pas pensé à revenir ici finir votre travail ? On m'avait dit beaucoup de bien de vous, Granger, et je suis extrêmement déçu. Je veux ce rapport pour dans une heure, et remerciez moi de ne pas vous avoir renvoyée ! » Réplique l'autre en tournant les talons.

Au Manoir, Draco soupire. Il lui semble que cette nuit était un rêve. Plus le temps s'écoule et plus forte est sa conviction que son esprit mourant lui a accordé un dernier cadeau. Ce ne serait pas étonnant car, à peine sorti de cette torpeur anesthésiante, la douleur l'assaille. Il est épuisé physiquement, ses yeux peinent à s'ouvrir, son estomac hurle son besoin de se nourrir et ses membres ne cessent de trembler.

Et pourtant, au fond de lui, une nouvelle lueur s'est allumée. Un espoir comme un murmure dans son cœur ? Une certitude qui grandit. Et cet espoir lui apporte autant de joie qu'il lui fait peur. Hier il a vu Hermione, son Hermione qu'il avait crue perdue. Elle est venue et il l'a vue vulnérable et désireuse de changer sa vie, récupérable.

Et lui, homme amoureux d'une femme qu'il croyait inaccessible, va pouvoir retourner la chercher. Elle reviendra le soir et il l'attend de pied ferme.

« Hermione, tu me reviendras.. » Chuchote-t-il comme une promesse au vent.


	5. Chapter 5: First Flashback

**Coucou tout le monde! Ca faisait vachement longtemps que j'avais posté donc voilà :)**

**Je suis pas peu fière de ce chapitre parce qu'il est presque écrit en un jet et je l'aime bien (pour une fois)**

**Je suis désolée pour les publications plus qu'aléatoires, ça devrait s'arranger grâce aux vacances qui approchent, je pense que je pourrais écrire un chapitre soit de _The Slytherin Lioness _soit de _Effacer le passé._**

**Sinon, bonne nouvelle pour vous, ma très chère Ausland a dit qu'elle appréciait cette fiction. J'ai d'autant plus de chances de la continuer grâce à cela!**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre aux quatre personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, deux qui ne me lisent pas par manque de temps (enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent :P) et les deux autres: ma très chère Butterfly et la sublime Ausland**

**Je posterai bientôt :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : First Flashback**

Hermione continue son rapport, expliquant la situation de Lucius Malfoy et chaque mot qu'elle écrit sur sa famille la dégoûte. Le ton froid qu'elle emploie en parlant de ce clan qu'elle a tant blessé la répugne. Parler de Draco en le décrivant comme un ancien Mangemort lui semble tellement hypocrite. Après tout, la jeune femme a passé des mois entiers au creux de ses bras, des mois en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, vivant avec lui dans leurs appartements.

Et de nouveau, les souvenirs l'envahissent. Une rentrée sous de mauvais hospices à Poudlard. Une voix froide prononçant un discours habituellement déclamé par Albus Dumbledore. « Chers étudiants. » Les interpella Severus Rogue, Directeur de Poudlard et assassin d'Albus Dumbledore. « Cette année, l'ouverture de Poudlard a semblé des plus hypothétiques face à la mort de notre bien-aimé ex-Directeur... » Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus doucereuses, de moins en moins honnête.

« Assassin ! » S'exclama Harry, les yeux envoyant des éclairs mais il fut superbement ignoré par ses camarades de classe tout comme par les professeurs. Les premiers car ils doutaient de sa sincérité et c'est pourquoi Draco pouvait encore assister aux cours. Les seconds, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas à qui faire confiance depuis que Severus qu'ils connaissaient depuis plus de quinze ans, avait tombé le masque.

« Nous avons malgré tout tenu à ce que l'école ouvre. Et pour cela, nous perpétué nos traditions. Ainsi, les deux Préfets-en-Chef cette année sont Miss Hermione Granger, Gryffondor et Monsieur Draco Malfoy, Serpentard. Merci de vous adresser à eux en cas de souci mineur comme une légère altercation. Leur appartement commun se trouve au troisième étage à coté du buste de Morgane dans l'aile droite du château. » Continua l'ancien professeur honni du Trio d'Or.

« Comment la Fouine peut-elle encore exposer sa face hideuse ? » Demanda Ron, haineux. « Je te plains Hermione, tu vas devoir vivre avec lui pendant toute l'année. Pousse le dans les escaliers s'il te gêne. Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? »

La jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Deux jours avant, Harry lui avait demandé de se rapprocher de Draco afin de connaître les plans de Voldemort et elle avait accepté. Tous deux savaient que le jeune Serpentard et la belle Gryffondor seraient amenés à vivre pendant un an dans un appartement commun.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée elle avait rejoint ses appartements. Ils se composaient de deux chambres chacune accompagnée d'une petite salle de bain. Le tout était relié par un corridor donnant sur un petit salon chaleureux dans lequel le feu de cheminée propageait une douce chaleur. Hermione était tout de suite tombée amoureuse de cet espace à la fois chaleureux mais aussi solennel en quelques sorte. Après tout, des générations de Préfets-en-Chef avaient connu ses appartements et il y flottait une ambiance quelque peu studieuse.

Sans surprise la jeune fille avait trouvé son nouveau colocataire en train de grommeler et de s'étaler. Sans un mot et sans un regard il aménageait l'espace de sorte que sa camarde ne dispose que d'un petit espace. Celle-ci n'accorda nulle importance à l'égoïsme de l'arrogant Sang-Pur et se contenta de rallier sa chambre dans laquelle l'attendait son imposante malle. Elle en tira une tenue d'intérieur et se changea puis rejoignit le salon.

Le Serpentard y lisait un livre au coin du feu. Son corps longiligne profondément enfoncé dans un confortable fauteuil vert et les yeux rivés à son ouvrage, il ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de son ennemie de toujours ce dont elle profita pour le détailler. Son visage fin d'ordinaire déformé par une moue dégoûtée n'arborait qu'une mine passionnée. Quelques mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux couleur d'orage. Elle nota, non sans une immense surprise qu'il avait lui aussi l'habitude de mordiller ses lèvres quand il était intéressé.

D'un coup, Draco se raidit et, sans la regarder, il lui demanda. « Tu comptes m'observer longtemps, Granger ? » A la fin de sa phrase, il lui lança un regard glacial.

Celle à qui il s'adressait piqua un fard. « Désolée Malfoy.. Je suis navrée de te décevoir mais je tentais juste de deviner si je pouvais dormir sans fermer la porte à clé ou si je risquais de mourir assassinée. Avec toi on ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son explication légèrement bancale parût convenir au jeune homme qui, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, laissa échapper un rire amer. « Tu ignores tout de moi Granger, tout comme j'ignore tout de toi. Tu me penses criminel mais es-tu si bornée que tu ne peux voir la vérité ? Ici nous ne sommes pas ceux que nous sommes dehors. Je dois t'avouer que je ne t'apprécie guère mais ce lieu, nous allons le partager un an durant. Je souhaiterais que ce lieu ne fût que paix et sérénité. Alors à toi de choisir, Granger, souhaites tu que la querelle continue au sein de ces murs ? »

Le discours de son camarade honni la laissa coite. « J'aurais cru que tu voudrais la guerre... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir Granger... » Soupira le Serpentard. « Je ne suis pas plus Mangemort que tu n'es Moldue. Comprend-moi, ici, nous ne sommes rien d'autres que les Préfets-en-Chef, gardiens d'une lourde charge. Et ce havre de paix est le lieu dans lequel tant de querelles furent oubliées. »

Hermione se reprit et envoya à Draco un regard différent de d'habitude. On pouvait y déceler ce qui ressemblait à de la gratitude. « Tu as raison. Si nous devons travailler ensemble cette année, mieux vaut que ce soit dans le calme. Cela me coûte de te le dire mais il est sage de ta part d'avoir oublié cette histoire ridicule. » Elle avait prononcé le tout d'une voix très douce. « Que lis-tu ? »

Un mois avait passé depuis leur première discussion et les deux Préfets entretenaient des relations cordiales. Certes, ils n'étaient pas amis mais il leur arrivait d'avoir des discutions des plus passionnantes à propos de Potions ou de Sortilèges, Draco se révélant une personne cultivée et intelligente quoiqu'imbue d'elle-même.

Hermione, elle, passait de moins en moins de temps avec Harry et Ron. Ses devoirs lui prenaient ses après-midi et elle préférait passer ses soirées à converser avec son colocataire. Celui-ci ne semblait pas non plus regretter son ancienne salle commune car le plus souvent, c'était lui qui venait engager la conversation.

Ce soir-là, Hermione rentra un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle avait tenté de passer la soirée avec Ron et Harry mais la futilité de leurs propos l'avaient fait fuir. La jeune femme avait été horrifiée de découvrir que en son fort-intérieur, elle n'avait cessé de les comparer à son collègue Serpentard.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, le feu de cheminée représentait la seule lumière. Une silhouette se dessinait sur son fauteuil. Elle s'approcha et fut étonnée de voir que Draco s'était endormi dans un espace qui n'était pas sien. Sa bouche était entrouverte la Gryffondor pouvait entendre la respiration du jeune homme. En s'approchant de lui elle entendit un bruit de parchemin froissé et se baissa pour voir ce qu'elle avait piétiné. Il s'agissait d'une missive et elle ne put s'empêcher de la lire.

« _Mon fils,_

_Aujourd'hui, notre Lord m'a fait part de son... mécontentement. En effet, il ne trouve pas normal le fait que tu refuses de porter Sa Marque. Après tout, s'il fallait que tu te caches l'année dernière, tu es aujourd'hui en terrain connu. Severus protège l'École des Aurors et les Carrow ne devraient pas tarder à les rejoindre. Ainsi, tu pourras bientôt porter Son Sceau._

_De plus, j'ai appris avec la plus grande des réticences que tu avais la malchance de partager tes appartements avec la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Le maître souhaite que cette impure engeance d'êtres dégénérés fût « éradiquée avec la plus grande des sévérités ». Contente ton maître, Fils. Notre Blason a besoin de redevenir aussi glorieux qu'autrefois et cela ne peut se faire que grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_Ton père, Lucius Malfoy. »_

Hermione soupira. Oui, elle allait avoir besoin de fermer sa porte à clé dès ce soir. Un son la tira de ses pensées et elle reposa la lettre au sol. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face ouvrit ses yeux très soudainement et il dégaina sa baguette instantanément, la pointant sur sa camarade, le regard fou. Peu à peu il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Je te prie de m'excuser.. » Grommela-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque. Il frotta ses yeux assoupis et s'étira comme un chat.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » Lui sourit-elle mais quand il se leva, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-il et devant ses yeux emplis de doutes et de peur il eut un éclair de compréhension. Son regard se fit plus dur. « On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas lire le courrier des autres Granger ? »

Son vis à vis pâlit d'un coup. Draco semblait furieux. « Je suis désolée, je savais pas que c'était du courrier et... » Tenta-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue.

« Et tu t'es dit que tu pouvais le lire. » Continua-t-il avec une certaine amertume. « Histoire de vérifier si la Fouine n'est pas un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione sentit son courage revenir. « En effet. Et n'ai-je pas raison de vérifier ? Toi petite enflure de Mangemort tu as balayé ma méfiance avec ton discours pseudo-pacifiste mais maintenant que Papa et Voldy t'ont donné des ordres que vas-tu faire ? Auras-tu le courage de me tuer ou feras-tu appel à ton cher Professeur Rogue ? » Ses paroles étaient comme du venin mais aucune faille n'apparut dans la carapace de son ennemi.

« Et forcément, en lisant les lignes de mon _Père_, » Le mot avait été prononcé avec réticence. « tu t'es dite que le ridicule fi-fils à son papa allait obéir ? Finalement Granger, ton intelligence n'est qu'un mythe. »

« Tu ne peux qu'obéir, Malfoy ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, assurée. « Tu as toujours admiré ton père qui rampait aux pieds de Face de Serpent. Cela ne peut avoir changé ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ne pourrais-je pas avoir changé d'avis, Granger ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ton presque séducteur.

« Tu ne m'en as pas donné de signe. » Asséna-t-elle.

« Ce que tu veux c'est un signe ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Le fait que tu sois encore en vie en est un. Je ne suis plus soumis aux ordres de mon père. »

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! » Répliqua la jeune sorcière.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. « Insuffisant ? » Elle hocha la tête et tout fut confus d'un coup En deux enjambées il l'avait rejointe, avait saisi son visage en coupe puis avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut court mais intense. Hermione avait mis un peu de temps à comprendre la situation et sans qu'elle n'ait rien décidé, ses lèvres s'étaient mises à danser avec celles de Draco. Tous deux y mettaient autant de passion qu'ils avaient de colère pour l'autre et quand ils se séparèrent, tous deux étaient essoufflés.

« C'était quoi ça, Malfoy ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, le souffle court.

L'interpellé haussa les épaules et la regarda comme une débile. « Un baiser, Granger. Ne me dis pas que c'était ton premier ? » Et devant le rougissement de la jeune fille il leva les yeux au ciel. « Pitoyable. » Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

La Gryffondor le héla avant qu'il n'entre dans sa tanière. « Ce n'était pas que ça ! »

Le blond se retourna et planta ses yeux d'agent dans ceux de celle qu'il venait d'embrasser. « En effet, c'était un signe, Hermione. » Déclara-t-il avant de clore à la fois sa porte et la discussion.

L'autre resta plantée au milieu du salon, pantoise. Tout avait été trop vite pour elle et seuls ses sentiments s'exprimaient. Le baiser l'avait retournée et l'usage de son prénom avait libéré des millier de papillons dans son ventre.

« Ne perd pas de vue ton cap Hermione... » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Cependant, cette résolution ne tint pas longtemps. Une dizaine de minutes après s'être couchée, elle écouta son instinct et se releva. Elle traversa le couloir plongé dans la pénombre, son oreiller à la main et frappa à la porte en face.

« Quoi ? » râla Draco.

« C'est moi. » Déclara timidement sa colocataire. « Je peux entrer ? »

Elle entendit un soupir et il vint lui ouvrir. Elle qui avait cru qu'il dormait en pyjama de soie fut bien surprise de le voir torse nu, uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en coton. Cela lui permit de comprendre l'attirance qu'il exerçait au sein de ses anciennes compagnes de chambre. Le buste du Serpentard était à damner. Chaque muscle était finement sculpté sous sa peau laiteuse. La jeune fut tentée de toucher sa peau afin de vérifier la douceur qu'elle laissait supposer.

« Quand tu auras fini de me reluquer, tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit ? » Fit-il, de mauvaise humeur.

« J'arrive pas à dormir.. » Bégaya-t-elle, intimidée.

Il sembla se radoucir, la saisit par la main et la conduisit à son lit dans lequel il se coucha. Puis il lui fit signe de s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle hésita et il lui tendit la main. « Viens là Hermione. » L'invita-t-il.

« Je sais pas trop... » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Aller, viens, tu sais que tu le veux sinon tu serais pas venue. » Affirma-t-il en lui souriant légèrement.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir... »

« Tu veux pas arrêter de réfléchir ? » Proposa-t-il. « On en parlera demain et là tu as besoin de te reposer et moi aussi d'ailleurs.. »

Après une ultime hésitation, elle grimpa sur le lit. Le matelas était aussi doux et confortable que celui de sa chambre mais les draps en satin étaient bien plus agréable. Elle posa son oreiller et s'allongea le plus loin possible du jeune homme. Elle-même n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle était venue. A bout de quelque seconde il soupira, passa son bras autour de la taille de guêpe de sa collègue et la tourna vers lui.

« Hermione, si tu dors dans mon lit, tu dors contre moi. » Décréta-t-il.

Sous sa carapace elle sentit comme un frémissement, un début de faille alors elle se blottit contre lui. La tête dans le creux de son épaule, la Gryffondor était bercée par la douce odeur de son nouvel oreiller. Celui-ci referma ses bras puissant autour de celle qu'il avait embrassé un peu plus tôt.

« Pourquoi... » Commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupée par la voix profonde du jeune homme.

« Hermione, tais toi et dors... » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Bonne nuit Draco. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Le souvenir s'arrête là et la femme enceinte retombe dans la dure réalité de la vie. L'époque dont elle rêve est révolue. Désormais son mariage et son travail régissent sa vie bien plus que son instinct. Et pourtant, cette nuit là, sa première avec Draco, tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés comme autant d'oiseaux. Et dire que chaque jour qui avait séparé cette nuit et la Bataille avaient connu la même fin, des bras chauds et puissants la sécurisant. Et cela lui manque atrocement.

« Suis-je folle de vouloir connaître de nouveau ce bonheur improbable ? » Se demande la future maman en mettant un point final à son rapport.

* * *

**Ca vous plaît ? **

**Au fait, j'ai récemment découvert Black Butler et c'est génial, si vous avez l'occasion de lire le manga ou de voir l'animé, je vous jure que ça vaut le coup! Et les fanfictions à ce propos sont sympas :)**

**Bonne journée!**


	6. Chapter 6: Second Flashback

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Deux chapitres en une soirée c'est mon record mais je suis à fond là! Bon je vous accorde que mon chapitre est court mais il est intense :)**

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, elle me vont droit au coeur!**

**Je voudrais répondre à Margot que certes, mes chapitres sont courts, mais sinon je poste une fois tous les six mois. Mes postes sont irréguliers à cause du boulot que j'effectue pour le BAC donc voilà :/ Et à ceux qui pensent que ça va trop vite, je suis désolée pour vous mais cette fic ne fera pas plus de quinze chapitre contrairement à A slytherin Lioness donc je condense! **

**Grosse dédicace à une auteur de choc, Ausland et à sa traductrice officielle, Marine76! Leurs profils sont disponibles via mon profil donc si vous avez du temps, passez voir "The Truth of 1995" qui est en cours de traduction mais dont les premiers chapitres sont disponibles!**

**Pour ceux (celles) qui connaissent Black Butler, la fin de ce chapitre peut vous rappeler l'épisode 6 de la saison 1 de l'anime. J'avais en tête la confrontation Ciel/Lau dans laquelle Lau déclare "Avez-vous conscience qu'en agissant ainsi vous êtes sur une pente toujours un peu plus glissante? Pourtant je suis convaincu que même si vous franchissiez le point de non-retour, vous êtes un être beaucoup trop fier pour demander de l'aide [...]"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Second Flashback.**

Hermione quitte le travail, fourbue. Elle a passé la journée à trier des dossiers ennuyeux, à mettre à les mettre à jour et à préparer les audiences du lendemain. Certes, elle a l'impression de faire le bien mais ce genre de journée lui parait très ennuyeuse. Le soir arrive déjà. Le ciel est teinté de rose et d'orangé. Le soleil disparaît derrière les immeubles.

La jeune femme transplane vers l'immense demeure des Malfoy qui se nappe d'un halo doré. Le soleil rougeoyant porte son agonisante lumière sur les collines encore boueuse de toute l'eau qu'elles ont reçu. Hermione note, non sans surprise, qu'après des mois de tempête, cette campagne reculée de l'Écosse retrouve la lumière et la douceur de l'astre diurne.

Comme la veille, elle cède à contrecœur sa baguette au monstrueux portail qui s'ouvre dans un grincement strident. La porte du manoir claqua et Narcissa Malfoy sort, métamorphosée. Si hier, son pas a parut las, il est désormais vif et plein de vigueur. Son visage fin a retrouvé de la vigueur et l'orgueil a repris son empire sur ce visage si fin. Rapidement, l'aristocrate arrive au niveau de sa cadette.

« Hermione. » La salue-t-elle avec un ton neutre.

« Miss Malfoy. » Répond poliment la jeune femme avant de parcourir la distance jusqu'à l'immense bâtisse suivie de son aînée.

Elle hésite devant la porte, des souvenirs remontant du fond de son esprit, délicieuses images d'un passé révolu mais pourtant si doux...

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le soleil matinal caressait son dos et elle trouvait son lit encore plus confortable que d'habitude. Les draps semblaient plus soyeux que d'habitude et même leur odeur paraissait plus boisée, plus masculine et elle s'enroula dedans pour se bercer de leur odeur quand tout à coup une voix sèche la pétrifie.

« Ça va Granger ? Ça te gênes pas de prendre tous les draps alors que t'es même pas dans ton lit ? »

L'interpellée se retourna d'un coup et tomba face à face avec un visage bien connu et tout lui revint, la dispute de la veille, son besoin irrépressible de le voir et la nuit qu'elle a passé tout contre lui, protégée du monde extérieur.

« Désolée Malfoy... » S'excuse-t-elle en rougissant. « J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas dans mon lit. »

Elle verrouilla son regard dans celui du jeune homme et fut surprise de n'y voir aucune animosité mais plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amusement. D'un coup, il s'approcha d'elle, son visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

« Alors tu avais oublié qu'on avait dormi ensemble ? » Lui demanda-t-il et elle hocha la tête, hésitante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. « Alors tu as du oublier notre baiser ? Faut-il que je te rappelle à quoi ça ressemble ? »

Hermione bondit et sortit du lit à toute vitesse, effrayée. Non, tout cela n'était pas normal. Certes, elle devait se rapprocher de lui au nom de l'Ordre mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'embrasser. Elle voulait juste qu'il lui donne des informations en tant qu'ami ! Elle avait fait une terrible erreur en cédant à ses pulsions ! Draco n'était pas une peluche avec laquelle elle pouvait dormir sans conséquences !

« Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi au final Granger ? » Soupira Draco en se laissant retomber dans le lit. « Tu arrives certaine que je vais te tuer, tu lis mon courrier et m'accuses de vouloir la mort du Monde magique puis tu réponds à mon baiser, vient dormir dans mon lit pour ensuite fuir ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Serais-tu bipolaire par hasard ? »

« Et toi c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi t'as tellement envie de m'embrasser ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec rage.

« Je croyais que c'était évident, Granger ! » Fit-il sur le même ton. Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris ! Merde Granger, c'est évident non ? »

« De quoi tu parles Malfoy ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Je parle du fait que je ne t'ai pas insultée depuis des mois. Du fait que tu ais pu vivre un mois durant dans mes appartements sans être attaquée par un quelconque Mangemort en devenir. »

« Quelle largesse ! » Cracha Hermione en fusillant du regard son vis à vis mais le regard qu'il lui lança grava la terreur et quelque chose d'autre jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Les iris dignes d'un soir de tempête brillaient de mille sentiments. Elle pouvait y voir la haine, la douleur, le mépris mais aussi de la pitié et quelque chose comme de la tendresse.

« Et dire qu'un instant durant j'ai cru que nous pouvions être amis. » Ricana le jeune homme et l'amertume contenue dans ce rire fit frissonner la jeune femme.

« Draco.. » Tenta-t-elle, regrettant sa précédente cruauté. Elle se jeta contre lui et saisit son bras .

Il se dégagea violemment. « Ne me touche pas, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Sa voix claqua comme un fouet et elle sut qu'elle avait raté l'occasion de faire de lui autre chose qu'un ennemi.

« Draco... » L'appela-t-elle encore, la voix teintée de remords.

« Non, Granger, j'ai compris. Tu vas encore essayer de jouer la gentille, la victime. C'est ton rôle préféré n'est-ce pas ? Il te faut un partenaire qui jouera le rôle du méchant alors ainsi soit-il. Je serai ce partenaire. »

Et sans autre mot ni regard, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et elle put entendre l'eau couler. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Se laissant glisser contre le mur, elle chercha comment le faire revenir. Dans son cœur retentissait comme une alarme. La Gryffondor savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du tant souffrir des paroles prononcées par son homologue.

Il revint dans la salle mais Hermione peina à reconnaître l'homme qui sortit. Cette personne n'était pas son colocataire, le Serpentard avec qui elle avait passé ses soirées. Devant elle se tenait l'héritier Malfoy, dos droit, masque fermement en place, ses yeux gris vide de tout sentiment. Ce n'était plus Draco, c'était le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose que ce titre dans l'aura qui se dégageait du Serpentard.

Celui-ci passa devant celle qui, la veille, avait été une amie pour lui sans même la remarquer. Hermione le regarda quitter leurs appartements, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle venait de gâcher quelque chose de précieux. Mais au milieu de ses sanglots, le jeune femme eut une idée. Son regard se para de détermination et elle se leva.

Une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait dans sa Tour, devant Harry.

« Pourquoi veux-tu la carte des Maraudeurs ? » demanda le Prince des Gryffondors, l'air intrigué et même Ron semblait ne pas croire à l'idée qu'Hermione utilise ce qu'elle appelait « le parchemin maudit ».

« Je suis désolée Harry, c'est pour régler un litige entre deux élèves, je dois retrouver l'un des deux. » Mentit-elle, espérant que son ami ne remarquerait pas l'hésitation dans sa voix et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle prit la carte des mains de son propriétaire avant de sortir en trombe.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » Psalmodia-t-elle et le vieux parchemin se couvrit d'encre. Draco se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

Poussant les portes de son refuge, Hermione remarqua tout de suite Draco qui était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un traité de potion sur les genoux. La jeune femme eut un sourire fugace. Elle avait elle-même prêté le livre à son colocataire. Le voir le lire lui redonna du courage pour aller le trouver. Les regards curieux se tournèrent sur elle et elle sut que toute la bibliothèque observait les deux Préfets-en-Chefs qui se fixaient en chien de faïence.

« Que veux-tu, Granger ? » Grogna le Serpentard et Hermione se gela en sentant la menace sous le ton froid et tranchant mais cela n'entama pas sa détermination.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, Malfoy. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire et neutre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer trop chaleureuse de peur qu'on ne les entende.

« Débrouille-toi toute seule. » Rétorqua son homologue en haussant un sourcil méprisant.

« J'insiste. » Répliqua-t-elle et il ferma le livre en soupirant.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle trop encombrée et s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Draco s'appuya contre le mur, le pied contre le mur, figure même de la désinvolture. Nonobstant son apparente décontraction, sa posture était trop raide, son visage trop fermé et ses yeux trop alertes pour qu'il fût réellement détendu.

« Que me veux-tu Granger ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« Je suis désolée Draco.. Je sais que j'ai été une garce, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris je sais pas pourquoi j'agis aussi bizarrement... » S'excusa la Gryffondor en baissant les yeux.

Une main aux longs doigts pâles releva son menton avec douceur. Des iris gris la scrutaient, vides de tout sentiment. « Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que seuls les enfants s'excuse, Granger ? Les adultes assument et ne regrettent rien. »

« Foutaises ! » S'emporta Hermione. « Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée et si je veux sauver notre amitié, je me dois de te faire des excuses. »

Un rire amer et plein de sarcasmes emplit le couloir. « Et pourquoi voudrais-tu sauver ton amitié avec un fils de Mangemort, Hermione ? » La question la heurta de plein fouet.

« Parce que je tiens à toi. » fit l'interrogée en levant ses yeux, deux orbes caramel pleins de détermination.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa chastement Draco sur la joue mais elle ne s'attendait pas à que Draco prenne son visage en coupe, la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse avec passion. Et pour la deuxième fois, sa colocataire répondit au baiser sans réfléchir. Ledit baiser fut bien plus long que le précédent et ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'il furent hors d'haleine.

La main de Draco se posa sur la joue de la Gryffondor avec douceur et elle se laissa aller au toucher, faisant taire son cerveau. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui se passait, elle voulait juste profiter.

« J'aurais voulu que ce baiser fût le premier de ma vie. » Soupira-t-elle. « Encore un signe ? »

Le Serpentard posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Et lui sourit tendrement. « Plutôt une déclaration. Hermione... Je sais pas comment dire cela sans être niais... Je sais pas où ça va nous mener mais faisons un bout de chemin ensemble. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je suppose que de la Haine à l'Amour il n'y a qu'un pas. » Répondit-il mais Hermione se raidit soudain.

« De l'Amour ? » Demande-elle. « Il est peut-être tôt... »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux. » Concéda-t-il puis il se saisit une nouvelle fois des lèvres de la brune.

« C'est de la folie ! » S'exclama celle-ci.

« La plus douce de toute les folies. Plongeras-tu avec moi dans ses méandres ? »

Hermione songea à Harry. Pour lui, pour sa victoire, il aurait besoin de son aide à elle et quoi de mieux que des informations en provenance de Draco ? Certes, elle se dégoûtait elle-même de penser cela mais elle savait que la Guerre nécessitait quelques sacrifices et valait mieux le sien plutôt que celui d'une autre.

« Jusqu'au bout.. » Murmura-t-elle, scellant son destin.

Poussant la porte elle voit Draco, allongé sur le sofa, un épais volume posé à côté de lui. Il a un peu meilleur mine que la veille mais il demeure très pâle et beaucoup trop fin. En entendant la porte grincer, il pose son livre sur la table basse et se lève lentement tandis qu'Hermione donne son manteau à Lany. Narcissa, quant à elle, quitte la pièce, les laissant seuls.

Draco attend qu'elle vienne vers lui et quand elle arrive il lui offre un faible sourire. « Salut Hermione. Tu as l'air crevée... »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. » Se moque-t-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

« Je te l'accorde. Je t'offre un thé ? »

Et c'est dans une atmosphère détendue qu'Hermione passe sa fin de journée, ne se rendant pas compte que la complicité qui la lie à Draco est similaire à celle qu'ils ont partagé avant leur premier baiser. Qu'elle s'engage sur une pente chaque jour un peu plus glissante et qu'une fois qu'elle sera tombée, personne ne viendra à son secours.


	7. Chapter 7: Songe d'une nuit d'automne

**Hello tout le monde!**

**J'espère que ça va!**

**Pour ma part pour le moment ça gaze! Je me jette dans plein de projets c'est assez sympa!**

**Déjà, je voudrais vous prévenir que cette fiction comptera je pense, quelques dix chapitres avant que je ne pose le point final.**

**Ensuite, méga bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini le prochain chapitre de "A Slytherin Lioness", il sera là à temps et il se peut qu'à partir du mois d'avril je poste plus régulièrement!**

**Ensuite j'ai découvert un nouveau style de fanfic que j'adore donc si vous êtes prêts pour l'aventure passez voir la fiction "Making a difference" de Marine76 qui est une traduction! **

**Finalement, je voudrais dédicacer tout le boulot que je peux fournir à l'une des plus merveilleuses personnes sur cette terre ma très chère Ausland qui est quelqu'un de fantastique! Pour trouver la traduction de l'une de ses fictions, passez aussi voir Marine76 ("The Truth of 1995")**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Songe d'une nuit d'automne.

Hermione parle à Draco de sa vie. Elle lui explique son travail en évitant le sujet de Lucius. Elle sait qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire, Lucius Malfoy était le bras droit de Voldemort après tout. Elle aurait pu demander le Baiser du Détraqueur mais elle ne l'a pas pu. Elle a demandé son enfermement à vie. Vie qui, il lui semble, s'arrêterait bientôt, Lucius s'affaiblit.

Draco quant à lui écoute la jeune femme parler avec intérêt. Il veux rattraper les années perdues, les années de dépression. Suspendu à ses lèvres sans trop le montrer, il note chaque changement d'intonation, chaque mouvement fait. Après tout il a toujours étudié le comportement des gens autour de lui ce qui lui avait bien plus appris sur ces personnes que ce qu'elles disaient.

Il se rappelle la première soirée qu'il a passée avec son parrain et Hermione, trois semaines après ce jour dans le corridor. Bien sur, il avait du rassurer sa petite-amie sur la dangerosité de son professeur et parrain. Il n'avait pas évoqué le double jeu du maître de Potions mais elle l'avait compris. Elle avait même semblé étonnée.

« Le Professeur Rogue travaille pour l'Ordre ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » La reprit en souriant.

« Draco Malfoy, tu as dit que « le professeur Rogue n'est pas un Mangemort », je sais très bien qu'il est toujours considéré en tant que tel alors à moins d'espionner pour l'Ordre, il en est un. » Le morigéna-t-elle.

« Merci de mettre en exergue l'évidence même de la nature de mon service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'a toujours semblé que vous représentiez le seul cerveau décent de cette meute que sont les Gryffondor. » Dit une voix froide comme la glace.

Hermione sursauta et fit volte-face. Face à elle se tenait Severus Rogue, son professeur de Potions honni et parrain de son improbable petit-ami. Engoncé dans ses éternelles robes noires, il la fixait de son regard noir, plein de mépris. Ses cheveux de jais tombant autour de son visage au nez proéminent semblaient moins gras que d'ordinaire. Un frisson la saisi, elle avait toujours craint ce professeur si cruel avec elle.

« Severus, as-tu besoin d'effrayer Hermione ? » Demanda Draco avec une pointe d'exaspération.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le jeune Serpentard qui arborait le sourire en coin qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Certes, elle avait plus ou moins noté qu'ils s'étaient encore rapproché, commençant à connaître l'autre comme jamais à force de passer la nuit à parler. Et la Gryffondor avait observé avec crainte le sentiment qui montait en elle en le voyant, mais le balayait d'un revers de la main. Elle aimait Harry.

« Et toi Draco, es-tu obligé de saccager mes effets mélodramatiques ? » Se plaignit l'interpellé. « Tu vas ruiner toute mon influence sur ton amie. »

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Professeur Rogue. » Sourit timidement ladite personne.

Severus leva un sourcil – chose qu'elle avait toujours admiré chez lui – et son regard se fit moqueur. « Ne nous sommes-nous pas déjà rencontré il y a sept ans Miss Granger ? Ne nous voyons-nous pas pas moins de quatre heures par semaine dans le cadre des ours que je dispense à cette bande d'idiots que constituent vos camarades de classe ? »

« Je le sais bien, Professeur, je tentais juste d'être.. » Tenta Hermione mais elle fut interrompue.

« Polie. » Ricana son interlocuteur en la coupant. « Une hypocrisie à laquelle je n'accorde aucune valeur. Tout comme le fayotage. Voilà deux choses que je méprise et que vous semblez maîtriser à merveille. »

« Severus, pourrais-tu, une fois dans ta vie, tenter d'être un être humain ? » Grogna une voix sèche tandis qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de la taille d'Hermione. Draco était venu à son secours. « Je ne crois pas que nous t'ayons invité dans nos appartements pour ce genre de guerre. Elle fait rage dehors. Ici c'est une zone neutre. »

Son parrain sembla à la fois outré et pensif. « Le respect fait partie des choses que tu me dois, Draco. » Le réprimanda le Maître des Potions. « Cependant, il semble évident que j'ai manqué de courtoisie envers vous deux. Mais si je puis me permettre Draco, tu ne m'as pas tellement habitué à ce genre de.. rencontre. »

La Gryffondor se tourna vers son colocataire et le vis baisser les yeux brièvement ce qui correspondait, sur un Gryffondor, à un rougissement. Elle avait dû apprendre à lire la moindre expression qui passait sur le visage de Draco car celui-ci semblait murer toute émotion et tout sentiment dans une lourde cage de pierre et de glace. Le moindre changement d'expression, aussi infime soit-il, était plus qu'il ne voulait montrer.

La soirée passa sans autre anicroche mais il nota avec regret que son invité ne semblait pas apprécier sa petite-amie. Et pourtant, il avait dû lutter contre sa nature pour la présenter en tant que la femme qu'il aimait à cet homme qui lui faisait figure de père. Il avait toujours haït son vrai père. Son père biologique à cause de sa froideur et de sa violence. Il pensait que la seule différence entre son père et un animal était le lourd masque de fer que lui imposait sa condition d'humain. A vrai dire, jamais homme n'avait paru si violent et cruel.

Au bout d'une heure de cette triste mascarade, Hermione se leva, ne supportant plus l'ambiance pesante qui régnait sur la pièce. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux, prétexta une ronde, embrassa avec pudeur Draco sur la joue et s'enfuit. Son petit-ami soupira.

« Elle te donne du fil à retordre, n'est-ce pas ? » Le taquina Severus, soudainement détendu. Le masque de froideur qu'il avait maintenu tout au long du repas tomba et Draco retrouva celui qui avait été son mentor depuis sa naissance.

« J'espérais que tu pourrais l'aider... » Soupira l'héritier Malfoy.

« L'aider ? » S'étonna le Professeur.

« Hermione rencontre quelques difficultés... Je pensais qu'entre tous tu l'aurais vu.. »

« Bien sûr. » Rétorqua le Professeur. « Comment ne pas le voir ? Mais je ne peux rein faire pour elle. Tu la connais. Plus tôt Miss Granger cessera d'agir comme si de rien n'était, moins dure sera la chute. »

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça... » Fit son filleul en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Je ne sais pas comment lui en parler. Elle t'admire. Pourrais-tu je t'en supplie lui tenir le discours que tu m'as tenu il y a de cela dix ans ? »

« Draco... » Soupira le plus vieux. « Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu vaux mieux que ça. Nous savons tous deux que toi et elle c'est comparer un feu de camp au soleil. Pourquoi faut-il que tu aimes la plus brillante des sorcières de ta génération ? Tu sais bien qu'Hermione est beaucoup plus spontanée et vive que tu ne le seras jamais. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi puissante qu'elle à part Albus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter. Son pouvoir brûle atour d'elle, je pouvais le sentir de l'autre bout de la table. Et comme tous les Grands Sorciers, elle est vouée à être seule. Le discours que je devrais le tenir, si j'exauçais ta prière, pourrais la changer irréversiblement. La blesser bien plus grièvement que si je la poignardais. Tu me demandes de lui expliquer que personne ne peut la comprendre.. »

« Severus, » Répondit l'autre, toujours prostré et visiblement déchiré. « tu l'as dit plus tôt. Si Hermione ne comprend pas maintenant, elle deviendra folle quand elle le verra. Et elle pourrait très bien faire quelque chose de stupide. Comme se tourner vers le côté sombre et bien qu'elle soit une née-moldue, son amitié avec Potter pourrait lui permettre de devenir Mangemort. Je veux uniquement la protéger, quel qu'en soit le coût. »

« Je n'aurais cru qu'un garçon aussi intelligent que toi puisses tomber amoureux Draco. » Déclara le Directeur des Serpentard gentiment mais son filleul put sentir la blessure qu'il avait rouverte. Celle du choix de Severus de devenir un Mangemort pour se venger de tous ceux qui le méprisaient, parce que personne ne lui avait tendu la main. Choix qui influençait chaque moment de sa vie. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Tiens-toi prêt. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il serait prêt pour rattraper sa lionne. Aussi vaillante soit-elle, il savait qu'une telle nouvelle la blesserait profondément. Depuis des années il avait lui-même compris qu'il ne ferait jamais partie intégrante de ce monde. Si elle était handicapée par son intelligence, il était condamné à jouer un rôle à cause de sa naissance. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Il ne devait voir les autres que comme des pions à jouer. La moindre erreur pouvait être fatale à ceux qu'il aurait trop aimé.

Et malgré tout, il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, de ses petites manies, de son amour inconditionnel des livres, de son esprit vif, de son humour sec et noir qu'elle n'utilisait qu'avec lui. Même ses boucles sauvages trouvaient désormais grâce à ses yeux. Hermione, sa seule faiblesse mais aussi sa plus grande force. Il l'avait aimée depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait été la première à lui faire vraiment face. Depuis la troisième année durant laquelle elle l'avait frappé. Il était tombé sous le charme de sa force, de sa droiture et de son esprit rebelle. Elle ne s'était pas pliée devant le fils du puissant et dangereux Lucius Malfoy, elle était restée droite et fière, Reine de Diamant. Incassable en apparence.

Mais qui était-il pour creuser une faille si profonde en elle ? Celui qui ferait tout pour que l'apparence devienne réalité. Celui qui l'aimait comme un fou quand elle ne ressentait tout au plus qu'une légère affection pour lui. Il serait mort pour elle. Et plutôt mille fois qu'une.

Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître aussi ironique que cela soit, Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, futur Mangemort, bourreau des Né-Moldus et fils du pire monstre de la nature, Lucius Malfoy, était fou amoureux de la plus intelligente, de la plus belle de toutes les jeunes femmes. Son ancienne pire ennemie.

« Draco tu m'écoutes ? » Lui demande soudainement Hermione tandis qu'il se remémore le passé. Il tourne son visage vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

« Je te prie de m'excuser Hermione.. » Lui demande-t-il. « Des souvenirs qui remontent. »

« Oh. » Soupire-t-elle. « En ce moment les souvenirs m'envahissent aussi. »

Elle sourit tendrement et se tasse un peu plus sur le sofa. Cette position lui a toujours convenu. Si certains se roulent en boule pour se protéger du monde, elle se met ainsi parce que cela fait surgir un sentiment de sécurité, de confort en elle.

« Hermione... » Commence Draco, hésitant. « J'ai une question mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle va te plaire et moi-même j'ai peur d'entendre la réponse. »

« Pose la moi, Draco. » Lui intime Hermione avec douceur. « Je te promets de tenter d'y répondre avec sincérité. »

« Le problème est que je pense qu'il est encire trop tôt pour te demander cela Hermione.. » Répond le blond en détournant le regard.

Il fixe le feu, l'air absent, se mordillant la lèvre. En son for-intérieur, il sait que la réponse à la question, telle qu'il l'imagine, le tuera. Mais il veut savoir. Savoir s'il existe une raison pour lui de vivre, s'il ne s'est pas accroché à des souvenirs vides de sens. Le Serpentard sent des larmes amères couler le long de ses joues trop creuses encore.

Hermione, voyant cela, se lève et va s'asseoir à côté de lui, collant sa joue contre le dos de son ancien amant, actuellement caché par une robe sorcière de couleur émeraude. Cette couleur lui avait manqué. En effet, elle avait toujours refusé de voir Harry revêtir des robes dans les tons verts, ceux-ci lui rappelant douloureusement sa trahison. Et les yeux de son époux, auparavant éblouissant par leur couleur pure de jade avaient semblé devenir fades et ternes, couleur de la vase.

« Draco.. » Soupire-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme sans réfléchir. Tout lui semble si naturel avec le blond. « Draco, ne te laisse pas miner. Cesse de tout garder pour toi. Tu l'as fait pendant tellement longtemps... »

« Hermione.. » Chuchote-t-il et son ton la fait frissonner. « Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? J'ai tant espéré ce jour et pourtant il me semble aujourd'hui évident qu'il n'y a aucune raison à ton retour.. »

« Est-ce ta question ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

« Non Hermione. Ma question est bien plus importante mais je sais que tu n'es pas revenue juste pour plaire à ma mère. » Répond-il en se tournant.

Ses yeux sont deux lacs couleur perle et deux rivières coulent sur son visage angélique. Il se place face à elle et la serre contre son cœur. Puis il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux sauvages qui lui ont tant manqué.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenue.. » Avoue Hermione. « Je suppose que j'avais besoin de me souvenir de cette période heureuse qu'on a passé ensemble. Que j'avais besoin de retrouver quelqu'un qui me connaisse vraiment. J'avais besoin de changer d'air. Et tu avais besoin de moi... »

Un long moment de silence s'installe. Son visage à elle est enfoui dans son cou à lui. La peau sous son nez dégage une douce odeur qui l'a toujours rassurée. Tout jusqu'à la texture de l'épiderme de son ancien amant lui rappelle des souvenirs émouvants. D'antiques souvenirs d'une vie révolue. Peut-être aurait-elle du donner sa chance à Draco...

Draco la serre encore davantage contre lui et, bien que consciente du caractère audacieux du jeune homme elle le laisse faire. Ce soir, elle en a marre d'être raisonnable. Et puis, elle peut bien lui concéder ça non ?

« J'aime à penser que c'est parce que je te manquais... » Susurre-t-il et le souffle brûlant qui balaie sa gorge la fait frissonner. Merlin, il a toujours su y faire avec elle !

« Il y a de ça... » Concède-t-elle et il rit. Ce son grave et plein de vie la fait frémir.

« J'avais oublié ce que c'était de te tenir tout contre moi. » Confesse-t-l. « Maintenant plus qu'auparavant, je savoure ma chance. »

« J'avais oublié aussi ce que c'était que d'être prise dans une étreinte emplie d'amour.. » Murmure-t-elle mais il ne l'entend pas. « Tu voulais me poser une question, Draco, non ? »

Elle le sent se raidir tout contre elle. « Certes... » Grimace-t-il et si elle ne la voit pas, elle imagine la moue angoissée qui doit être apparue sur le visage du blond. « Hermione, penses tu qu'un jour, tu seras capable de m'aimer ? D'amour je veux dire. Aussi fort que je t'ai aimée. »


	8. Chapter 8: Vérité

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai posté, j'en suis navrée! Vous vous foutez de mes excuses, (et moi aussi d'ailleurs)mais voilà!**

**Ce chapitre est un tout petit peu plus long que la moyenne, pour me faire pardonner!**

**Ensuite, je vais le dire tout de go, m'engueuler ne me fera pas écrire plus vite. J'ai reçu un commentaire d'une lectrice énervée, je peux le comprendre, je suis longue mais j'ai l'esprit de contradiction, donc faites ça et j'irai encore moins vite!**

**Ensuite à tous mes lecteurs fantômes, je sais que quémander c'est mal mais une toute petite review me ferait très plaisir.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La vérité peut tuer.

La question la déstabilise et l'effraie. Comment peut-elle le savoir ? Certes, elle sait que Draco est un homme bon et tendre. Qu'elle aurait pu, si elle avait suivi son instinct et pas sa raison, l'aimer de tout son cœur. Mais Hermione est convaincue qu'elle aime Harry. Qu'il est l'homme de sa vie. Ou en tout cas elle l'était car aujourd'hui, plus rien n'est clair dans la tête de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que dans les bras de l'ancien Serpentard, elle ne court aucun risque sinon celui de connaître des territoires inconnus en risquant sa sécurité, son bien-être.

« Hermione ? » L'appelle doucement le blond, sans la presser. Il sait à quel point cela doit être difficile pour la Gryffondor. Elle qui est rationnelle, il lui demande de céder à son cœur, de le laisser l'entraîner dans la douce folie qu'est l'amour.

« Je ne sais pas Draco. » Avoue-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Je pense que oui. Je veux dire, je t'appréciais énormément. Mais j'ai Harry. Je suis mariée Draco. C'est trop tard. Je ne peux pas tout laisser derrière moi. Mes fils, mes amis, ma maison. Tout ça fait partie de moi. Et je dois aider Harry. La mort de Ron l'a anéanti ! »

« N'est-ce pas plutôt le comportement de la Belette qui l'a blessé ? » Suggéra Draco d'un ton dur.

« Ron avait besoin d'espace ! Je pense qu'on peut le comprendre ! On a tous les trois été écartés de la chasse aux Horcruxes puis on nous a jeté face à Voldemort ! Et c'est Harry qui a eu toute la célébrité ! Je ne m'en plains pas, au moins on ne m'a pas harcelée mais ça a blessé Ron ! » Rétorque Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Des doigts fins soulèvent son menton pour que les yeux couleur de perle puissent vriller les siens. « Sans compter que Potter a obtenu la belle. La princesse a rejoint l'Élu et pas son idiot de meilleur ami. Encore une déception et cela m'écœure de déclarer que nous l'avons en commun. »

« Il serait revenu ! » S'exclame Hermione d'un ton passionné, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Il nous aimait ! Il avait juste besoin de temps. »

« Hermione... » Soupire Draco. « Il a passé des années à vous éviter ! A ce que je me rappelle, il vous a fait faux-bond après la bataille, non ? »

« Tu es bien renseigné. » Constate la jeune Gryffondor d'une voix chevrotante.

« J'ai passé des années à te suivre de loin, Hermione. Tu sais que mon amour pour toi ne s'est jamais tari. » Avoue Draco en évitant le regard de la jeune femme.

Hermione hésite. Elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, qu'elle lui fasse part des doutes qui la saisissent. Parce qu'il se confie à elle et que si elle ne le fait pas, il va se renfermer, se laisser mourir. Et elle ne l'a jamais voulu.

« Dray, tu sais ce que j'en pense, ou en tout cas c'est ce que je crois. Je t'apprécie énormément et ça me fait du bien de te revoir, tu m'as tant manqué ! » Déclare-t-elle en prenant sa main.

« Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi. » Un simple constat amer.

« Je l'ignore. » Cet aveu tombe comme un couperet.

L'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdit, le silence est assourdissant. Il n'y a plus que ces deux êtres, deux âmes tourmentées qui se jaugent, les yeux dans les yeux. Et une étincelle qui s'allume dans les yeux brumeux de Draco. Il s'approche tout doucement tandis que sa main prend le visage d'Hermione en coupe. Ils ferment tous deux les yeux, s'abandonnant au baiser.

La porte s'ouvre et ils s'écartent promptement. Narcissa entre dans la pièce de son pas assuré. Son visage est ravagé par deux traînées de larmes sur ses joues mais rien dans l'expression de la maîtresse de maison ne laisse deviner une quelconque tristesse. Seule les traîtresses perles irisées qui coulent encore sur sa figure laissent présager d'un malheur.

Quand elle voit son fils, un hoquet s'échappe de ses lèvres et il se lève, la rejoint puis la serre dans ses bras. Hermione voit les lèvres de l'aristocrate bouger précipitamment et voit Draco se tendre à l'extrême mais il ne dit rien. Hermione se sent de trop et commence à rassembler ses affaires quand une voix sèche la rappelle à l'ordre.

« Vous partez déjà Hermione ? » Demande Narcissa, les yeux brûlants de rage. A ses côtés, Draco semble apathique, hanté.

« Je ne veux pas déranger, Mrs Malfoy. » Répond simplement l'interpellée.

« J'étais justement en train d'annoncer à mon fils que suite à votre rapport sur mon époux, Mr Gold, a demandé une révision du procès de Lucius. Désormais il demande le baiser du Détraqueur. » La voix de Lady Malfoy se brise sur ces mots et elle efface ses larmes d'un revers de main rageur.

« Mrs Malfoy, je ne sais que dire... » Balbutie la Gryffondor, désemparée. Elle a tenté de minimiser les agissements de Lucius Malfoy dans son rapport, pas de les amplifier.

« Sortez ! » S'écrie son aînée. « Sortez de ma maison, vous ne savez que répandre le mal dans notre famille ! »

Ne comprenant rien, Hermione se retrouve derrière le terrifiant portail. Elle ne sait pas comment tout cela a pu arriver mais elle sent bouillir en elle le sentiment de l'injustice. Après tout, elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle a fait son boulot et d'autres ont pris la décision ! Et puis, n'était-ce pas Narcissa elle-même qui avait sollicité son aide ?

Désemparée et écœurée, Hermione transplane chez elle. La maison est de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité et elle frissonne. Le manoir Malfoy est bien plus chaleureux que l'imposante bâtisse qui lui sert de maison. Soupirant, elle rentre et découvre Harry, étendu sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Dans sa main il tient une bouteille d'hydromel vide.

En l'entendant, il se relève, la regarde puis se recouche. « Oh, ce n'es que toi.. » Soupire-t-il, visiblement très déçu.

Hermione sent ses yeux s'humidifier. « Oui c'est moi. » Répond-elle simplement. Elle devine d'avance ce qu'il va se passer.

« Tu rentres tard. » Constate Harry, amer.

« J'ai eu pas mal de boulot. » Ment-elle.

« Ton patron est venu ici. Il te cherchait. » Déclare Harry. Il ne semble même pas furieux, juste résigné. « Tu étais où ? »

Hermione soupire et décide de lui dire la vérité. « Chez les Malfoy. Pourquoi Travis est-il venu ? »

Harry se redresse et la fusille du regard. « Malfoy ? Travis ? Je vois que vous êtes tous très proches. Que foutais-tu chez La Fouine ? Nostalgique ? »

Son épouse craque. « Oui j'étais chez Draco ! Et tu sais quoi ? Lui au moins ne me saute pas à la gorge pour un oui ou pour un non ! Alors oui, je suis nostalgique du temps où je pouvais parler avec quelqu'un qui me comprenait et qui m'aimait ! Vraiment ! »

« Oh et bien retourne chez ton cher Draco ! Pourquoi tu m'as épousé si je ne te suffisais pas ? » Hurle Harry en se levant.

« Parce que je croyais t'aimer ! » S'écrie Hermione tandis qu'un sanglot lui échappe.

Harry recule comme si elle l'avait frappé et elle s'en veut. Il a toujours manqué d'affection et le fait qu'elle lui ai sortit une horreur pareille réveille ses anciens démons. Son regard se voile et il se jette sur elle, la plaque contre le mur.

D'un ton venimeux il lui demande. « Comment cela, tu croyais m'aimer ? » Sa main enserre la gorge d'Hermione qui, par instinct, protège son ventre.

« Je suis amoureuse de lui ! » Hurle-t-elle. Elle sait que c'est idiot mais elle avait besoin de le dire pour en prendre conscience. Parce que jamais Draco ne l'a traitée ainsi, qu'il a toujours été aimant et doux, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait attendu, contrairement à Harry.

« Quoi ? » S'étrangle ce dernier en resserrant sa prise. « Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Hermione se débat mais ne parvient à s'échapper. D'un ton étranglé elle se répète. « Je suis amoureuse de Draco Malfoy ! »

Tandis qu'elle s'attend à recevoir une pluie de coups, elle est soudain capable de respirer convenablement et ne s'en prive pas. Quand la jeune femme lève les yeux vers son époux, son cœur se serre. Il se tient devant elle, droit, ses yeux hurlant sa détresse.

« Alors pars... » Chuchote le jeune homme d'une voix brisée. « Vas-t-en Hermione, avant que je ne te fasse plus de mal encore. » Sa voix est douce mais ferme.

Hermione s'apprête à protester, mécontente quand elle saisit la raison de ce rejet. Harry a peur de lui-même de ce qu'il se sait capable de faire à sa femme. Et c'est pour ça que, dans une ultime démonstration de son amour, qu'il tente de la protéger. Sa femme hoche la tête et commence à se diriger vers l'étage. Elle a éteint la dernière étincelle de vie chez Harry mais elle est plus que consciente que ce n'est pas seulement sa vie mais aussi celle de ses enfants qui est en danger. Tandis qu'elle quitte la pièce, elle entend une voix faible.

« Prends James avec toi, Hermione. » Demande Harry. « Ne me laisse pas faire de mal à mon fils. »

Son épouse se rend dans sa chambre et d'un sort, emballe ses affaires tandis que son cerveau analyse la situation. Elle ne sait pas où aller, personne ne l'accueillera. Ginny et elle sont brouillées depuis des années tout comme le reste de la famille Weasley. Seul Bill est resté ami avec Hermione mais la jeune femme ne sait pas où il se trouve depuis qu'il a repris ses missions pour Gringotts. Elle a même perdu de vue Neville et Luna. La seule personne qui lui reste, c'est Draco.

Sa gorge se serre. Draco la haïssait-il à son tour ? Elle n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Travis Gold a demandé une révision du procès mais selon Narcissa Malfoy, c'était de sa faute. Se peut-il qu'elle ai détruit sa seule échappatoire ?

Une fois ses affaires emballées, elle se dirige vers la porte de sortie mais un bruit se fait entendre. Elle se retourne et trouve un hiboux grand-duc sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un rouleau de parchemin enroulé autour de sa patte. La jeune femme lui ouvre, s'empare de la missive et la lit.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que tu vas me haïr pour t'avoir écrit, je suppose que ton mari te posera des tonnes de questions gênantes que tu aurais voulu éviter mais j'ai besoin de réponses, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as vraiment travaillé pour faire plonger mon père. Aussi monstrueux qu'il puisse être, c'est mon père. Et c'est l'amour de la vie de ma mère. Elle est la seule qui ait toujours été là pour moi, aussi douloureux que puisse être le fait de l'admettre._

_Elle m'affirme que c'est de ta faute, que tu n'as jamais su que répandre le malheur sur ton passage mais je te connais Hermione, ou en tout cas je te connaissais. Dis moi que tu ne l'as pas fait, je t'en supplie. Et reviens au manoir aussi vite que possible, ton absence me pèse déjà._

_N'oublie pas que je t'aime._

_Draco._

Hermione s'attendrit. Draco sait qu'elle n'est pas coupable, il ne veut pas y croire et cela fait remonter le sentiment qui, elle l'a compris plus tôt, alors que Harry la menaçait, est de l'amour. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le Serpentard en septième année et qu'elle a occulté pour se plonger dans ce qu'elle pensait être son destin. Un avenir avec Harry.

Elle se saisit d'une plume, fait venir un parchemin et commence à écrire une longue lettre. Une très longue lettre où elle expose sa situation. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle relève la tête. Son visage est constellé de taches d'encre, son écriture est à peine lisible mais elle n'a pas le temps, elle renvoie le hibou, va chercher son fils et transplane Chemin de Traverse.

Une nouvelle vie commence.

Au manoir Malfoy, Draco est dans sa chambre. Il se sent troublé. Il aime tant Hermione, comment croire qu'elle puisse avoir trahi sa famille ? Car même si elle exècre son père, c'est une personne droite et franche. Jamais elle ne mentirait. En tout cas, pas la Hermione qu'il a connu.

Il entend un grattement et se retourne pour voir son hibou qui désire rentrer, une lettre d'une longueur impressionnante attachée à sa patte. Et cela lui rappelle la dernière lettre qu'il a reçue.

Draco s'éveille doucement, le sourire au lèvre. Le soleil caresse sa peau et sa chaleur agréable berce le sublime Serpentard. Machinalement, celui-ci referme ses bras sur la femme qu'il aime et qui s'est endormie auprès de lui cette nuit.

Seulement ses bras se referment sur le vide. Il se lève en sursaut et inspecte la pièce du regard mais n'y trouve aucune trace d'Hermione. Même son oreiller a disparu du lit. Ses vêtements ne sont plus positionnés sur le canapé, comme tous les matins. Il se lève d'un bond et ouvre le tiroir. Il est vide. Dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, les produits de la Gryffondor ont disparus, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu avec lui, dans sa chambre. Et pourtant cela faisait presque un an ! Affolé, la panique montant en lui, Draco tente d'ouvrir la porte qui conduit à la chambre de la jeune fille. Peut-être est-elle partie dormir dans sa chambre ?

La porte lui résiste et il est obligé d'abandonner. Hermione est partie. Cette certitude grandit en lui, atroce vérité qui le ronge de l'intérieur, il ne comprend pas et ne veut pas comprendre. Parce que si elle est partie, que va-t-il devenir ? Elle est son monde. Pour elle il a renié son camp. Rapidement il se rend dans sa chambre et tente dans sortir mais là aussi, rien n'y fait, la porte est scellée.

Furieux, la douleur le submergeant, le Serpentard part à la recherche de sa baguette mais ne la trouve pas. Et pourtant, il dort avec elle sous son oreiller. Et la seule personne à le savoir, c'est Elle. Sa lionne l'a trahi. Elle lui a pris sa baguette et l'a enfermé. Mais pourquoi ?

Quand il se tourne vers la fenêtre, il y trouve une chouette qu'il ne connaît guère. Ses yeux le fixent et elle lui tend la patte. Une lettre y est attachée, il la récupère puis la lit.

_Dray,_

_ Voici le grand jour. Tu te rappelles quand tu me demandais si un jour nous changerions au point de nous quitter ? Ma réponse ce matin est, je n'ai pas besoin de changer. C'est pour te plaire que j'ai modifié mon comportement.  
Je suis navrée du mal que je vais te faire Draco, je ne doute pas de la profondeur de ton amour, tu me l'as démontrée des milliers de fois. Mais ce que nous avons tous les deux n'est qu'une comédie tragique à laquelle tu as été le seul à croire. Car ce matin je te l'annonce, non sans te demander pardon, mais être proche de toi était une mission qui m'avait été donnée par l'Ordre du Phénix. Grâce à toi, nous avons pu préparer l'attaque de ce soir et je ne doute pas que nous gagnerons. _

_ Je suis navrée du mal que je vais te faire quand tu vas te rendre compte que je ne t'aime pas et ne t'ai jamais aimé, que notre histoire est finie et qu'il est probable que je t'enlève tout ce à quoi tu tiens. Si tu restes au château, dans nos appartements, tu ne risques rien. Ceci est le dernier cadeau que je te ferai. Car après la bataille, quand les chants de victoire s'élèveront, je retournerai vers mon seul vrai amour, Harry._

_Prends soin de toi et restes caché,_

_Je suis désolée,_

_Hermione_


	9. Chapter 9: Retour aux sources

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Et ouais, big surprise, je poste un chapitre genre hyper rapidement après le dernier? Vous emballez pas, il est plus court de 100 mots que d'habitudes et il n'est pas génial. Mais il fallait que je le poste pour effacer la grosse déception qu'apparemment vous avez tous eue en lisant le dernier. **

**Donc voilà enfin la réponse à ce petit suspens!**

**Encore une fois j'ai fini sur un Cliffie mais voilà, c'est ma nature!**

**MErci à vous tous pour vos reviews, je pense que le prochain chapitre posté sera un A Slytherin Lioness le 31 mai! Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre aux environs du 10 juin mais je vous promets rien, j'ai ma première épreuve de bac le 13 et c'est un poil plus important!**

**Bref, je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à mes trois lectrices: Lina, Ausland et Sarah! Je vous adore les filles!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Retour aux sources.

Rapidement, Draco ouvre la fenêtre et, dans sa précipitation à se saisir de la lettre, manque d'arracher la patte au céleste messager qui lui jette un regard mauvais et esquisse un coup de bec avant de repartir sans attendre la réponse. Mais Draco n'en a cure, le parchemin qu'il tient dans ses mains lui rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs et il ne désire pas attendre davantage. D'un geste brusque il le déroule et commence à lire.

_Dray,_

_Je ne savais pas comment écrire cette lettre, comment te répondre. La seule missive que je t'ai écrite t'a brisé le cœur et pourtant tu m'es resté fidèle. Ce soir tu as réclamé mon coeur, je te le donne et plutôt mille fois qu'une. Draco, mon amour, n'oublie jamais ce que tu vas lire : Jamais plus je ne pourrais t'abandonner. Pas parce que je n'ai plus nul part ou aller, pas davantage parce que je me sens coupable, oh non. Parce que ce soir, quand est venue l'heure de te quitter, mon cœur s'est serré à la seule idée de m'éloigner de toi._

_Oui, mon amour, je vais répondre à tes questions, je ne désire plus de non-dits entre nous et ne pourrais plus en supporter. Ils nous ont déjà brisés une fois, ne retentons pas l'expérience :_

_Tu t'es excusé de m'écrire chez moi. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, Harry et moi ne serons bientôt plus ensemble, je lui ai avoué mon amour pour toi et il m'a rendu ma liberté. Il ne désire plus m'enchaîner. Ainsi, James et moi sommes au Chaudron Baveur le temps que je nous retrouve une demeure. Harry n'est plus un problème._

_Tu m'as demandé si j'étais responsable de la réouverture du dossier sur ton père et je dois t'avouer que je n'en ai aucune idée. Certes, j'ai rendu un rapport sur lui et sur ta famille il y a quelques temps mais j'avais tenté de faire passer un message : vous aviez été punis plus que sévèrement et il n'y avait pas besoin de rouvrir le dossier. J'avais précisé que cela serait mon dernier rapport puisque j'allais classer l'affaire. J'ignore encore pourquoi Mr Gold a jugé utile de réviser le dossier mais n'aies pas peur, Dray, je vais tout faire pour que ton père ne soit pas exécuté._

_Je ne prétends pas réussir à convaincre ta mère de mon innocence mais si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, laissez-moi savoir et je vous apporterais mon aide !_

_Je sais à quel point j'ai déchiré ta famille et j'en suis navrée Draco et même si cela ne change rien, je te répète que je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Si tu souhaites que je disparaisse de ta vie, dis le moi, je m'exécuterais._

_Enfin, sache que je suis navrée pour t'avoir quitté et enfermé le jour de la bataille. Je suppose qu'en t'enfermant, je voulais faire taire mon inquiétude pour toi. Aujourd'hui je le sais, je t'ai aimé, plus fort que tout. Et encore aujourd'hui, je t'aime. _

_Pardonne-moi._

_Hermione_

Draco sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Hermione l'aime ! Elle a quitté Harry et elle l'aime ! Elle n'est pour rien dans toute cette histoire de révision de procès, elle est même désireuse de les aider ! Bondissant quasiment de joie, il se rend dans le salon d'où sa mère ne cesse d'envoyer des lettres à ses avocats.

« Mère. » L'appelle-t-il et elle se tourne vers lui, les traits tirés. Son visage semble soudain vieilli et ses yeux sont désespérés.

« Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? » Lui demande-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le plus jeune frissonne. Sa mère est la seule personne qui l'a toujours aimé, toujours soutenu. Quand son père le corrigeait trop sévèrement, elle venait le soigner. Elle lui lisait des histoires le soir puis elle le bordait. Quand il était à Poudlard, elle lui envoyait de grands colis emplis de friandises. Oui, elle est un modèle d'amour et de générosité.

Or sa mère a un grand amour. Son père. Cela peut paraître classique pour une personne extérieure mais Draco l'a vu soutenir son mari en toutes occasions, ombres silencieuse et bienfaisante du cruel Lucius Malfoy. Et malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il lui a imposé, elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

C'est un amour comme ça que Draco imagine avec Hermione. Un amour aux relents de l'éternité, alors il comprend parfaitement la détresse de sa mère. On menace

de lui arracher sa principale raison de vivre.

« J'ai envoyé un lettre à Hermione. » Explique le jeune et avant que sa mère ne l'interrompe il ajoute. « Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne plus la contacter mais je la connais, elle n'aurait jamais fait cela sans nous en parler. Rappelle-toi qu'elle nous avait envoyé ses excuses quand Père a été emprisonné. Elle me l'aurait dit. »

« Ta petite copine n'a jamais apporté que le malheur sur notre famille ! » Tranche Narcissa d'un ton sec.

« Elle m'a rendu heureux. Et elle désire nous aider ! » Répond Draco, passionné.

« Je ne veux pas de son aide futile et de sa pitié ! Je veux juste qu'on nous laisse enfin en paix, nous avons assez payé notre dette à la société... » Soupire sa mère d'un ton las.

« Mais justement maman ! Si une héroïne de guerre comme Hermione nous soutient, la sentence peut changer ! » Soutient le blond.

« J'ai parlé, Draco. Laisse-moi. Je dois parler à nos avocats. » Puis, voyant l'air blessé et malheureux de son fils, elle se lève, s'approche de lui et ajoute en posant une main sur son visage. « Je suis désolée mon Dragon. Je ne peux plus permettre que cette fille nous approche. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, et encore moins de voir ton père mourir. Vous êtes mes seules raisons de vivre. Elle s'est attaquée, ou a causé l'attaque de mon mari. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies guère mais il tient bien plus à toi que tu ne le conçois. Maintenant, si tu me permets, je m'en vais lutter pour sauver sa vie. Je te prie de rester ici et de ne rien faire d'idiot. »

Sur ces derniers mots Narcissa s'en va, laissant derrière elle un Draco à la fois furieux, peiné, déterminé et pensif. Un homme tourmenté, perdu entre son amour, la femme qu'il chérit et qu'il sait innocente et sa mère qui a toujours été à ses côtés. Et dans ses yeux si profonds, si perdus, on peut lire une lumière qui s'éteint. Il doit choisir entre les deux seules personnes auxquelles il tient et il terrifié de savoir que son choix est déjà fait.

Se reprenant, il remet en place son masque de glace, se redonne une contenance et seuls ses yeux continuent de trahir son infinie tristesse. D'un pas lent et qu'il essaie de rendre assuré malgré sa faiblesse, il monte les escaliers et se rend dans sa chambre. Marquant un temps de pause afin de laisser sa détresse s'exprimer, il se laisse aller contre la porte.

Quelques secondes suffisent pour qu'il se reprenne et se rende à son bureau. Saisissant un par un les articles de presse qui le jonchent, il barricade son cerveau. Il ne veut qu'aucune émotion ne vienne perturber sa glaciale détermination. Une fois qu'il a ramassé tous les papiers, il les jette dans le feu car c'est un pan de sa vie qu'il referme. Dès aujourd'hui, il va cesser de traquer Hermione.

Le Serpentard se saisit d'un bout de parchemin qui traîne en piteux état, d'une plume et écrit quelques mots brefs, sans émotion à Hermione. Il appelle son hibou, fixe la note et l'envoie porter son message.

Son regard se rive dans le ciel et le parcourt, cherchant en vain une réponse dans les dessins formés par les étoiles, par leur ballet céleste. Il espère qu'il a fait le bon choix. Car jamais, il ne pourra se pardonner s'il brise le fragile équilibre du monde.

Hermione regarde le ciel de sa fenêtre. Elle est heureuse de ne pas se trouver dans la partie Moldue de Londres car la lumière y empêche l'observation des étoiles. L'étude de la voûte céleste pendant la nuit était son activité préférée avec Draco. Appuyée contre son torse, elle regardait le ballet millénaire se jouer devant elle.

Draco... L'acceptera-t-il de nouveau ? Elle sait qu'elle a gâché sa vie en le quittant, lui laissera-t-il réellement une deuxième chance ? Elle ne peut que l'espérer car cela serait son seul point d'ancrage dans cette nouvelle vie.

« Maman ? » L'appelle une petite voix ensommeillée de la porte.

L'interpellée se tourne et voit James. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, ses yeux ont du mal à rester ouvert et il a l'ait fatigué. Sans un mot la jeune femme lui ouvre les bras et il vient se blottir contre elle, assis sur les genoux de sa mère. Tendrement celle-ci lui caresse le dos, le visage.

« Tu devrais être au lit mon chéri. » Déclare-t-elle avec douceur.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Répond-il tristement. « Je veux mon lit... »

« J'aimerais bien avoir le mien aussi mon cœur. » Chuchote sa mère tristement.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que ton lit te manque que tu pleures ? » Demande le garçonnet.

En effet, en portant sa main sur sa joue, l'ancienne Gryffondor sent l'humidité que ses larmes laissent en coulant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. La tristesse serre davantage son cœur.

« Non mon chéri. » Souffle-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Un petite main chaude se pose sur sa joue et ferme les yeux. « Je n'aime pas quand t'es triste, Maman. Pourquoi Papa n'est pas là ? »

Hermione soupire. Quand elle est partie avec James, il était tellement ensommeillé qu'il n'a rien demandé et ne s'est pas étonné de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu, impersonnel plutôt que chez Tante Fleur ou Mamie Molly. Elle l'a rapidement recouché et ne s'étonne pas qu'il soit venu lui demander.

« Papa et moi allons vivre dans différentes maisons pour le moment parce qu'ils ne s'aiment plus, tu comprends ? » Le questionne-t-elle.

« Ça veut dire que vous vous disputerez plus le soir ? » Fait-il et cela semble le ravir.

« Normalement, ton père et moi ne nous verrons plus que quand tu iras à la maison. »

« Mais je ne veux plus y aller ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Pas sans toi ! Papa me fait peur... »

La jeune femme sent son sang se glacer. Elle a tant laisser la situation perdurer de peur d'e se retrouver seule qu'elle a laissé son enfant, son ange, vivre dans la peur. Le goût amer de la culpabilité la saisit.

« Tu ne seras pas obligé d'y aller. Si tu veux nous pourrons voit ton père ailleurs qu'à la maison. » Propose-t-elle mais il secoue violemment la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non, je veux plus voir papa... Il va te punir comme d'habitude.. » Sanglote le petit garçon d'un ton paniqué.

Sa mère se fige. Non content d'avoir entendu les disputes entre ses parents et d'avoir peur de son père, le petit avait même assisté à certaines des... corrections que son époux lui avait infligée. Elle qui avait cru être la seule à souffrir de la situation, elle avait failli à protéger ses fils.

« Nous ne le verrons plus alors. » Murmure-t-elle tandis que la honte, la colère et la douleur font rage dans son cœur. « Retourne dormir. »

« Je veux pas dormir tout seul ! » Conteste James. « Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi, Maman ? »

Sa mère hoche la tête et tous deux vont s'allonger dans le grand lit qui se trouve dans sa chambre. Elle serre son fils tout contre son cœur et, pendant qu'il dort contre elle, elle laisse s'exprimer sa douleur, sa haine, son impuissance par le biais de larmes brûlantes qui coulent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Quand l'aube se lève sur Londres, Hermione n'a toujours pas fermé l'œil et elle soupire. Ses yeux sont secs mais sa tête lui fait mal à force de trop pleurer. Ses joues sont encore humides et le maelström de ses émotions ne s'est pas encore calmé. Elle se lève sans bruit et va prendre sa douche.

Elle enfile un jean et un pull avant de quitter la chambre. Après avoir placé un sort de confinement sur la chambre qui empêchera James de sortir elle descend et prend son petit déjeuner sous le regard avide de la moitié de la taverne. Tout le monde présent dans la Salle à Manger se demande ce que fait ici une héroïne de guerre, l'épouse de Harry Potter avec une mine aussi sombres, de larges cernes et les yeux encore rouges quand il est de notoriété publique qu'elle et son mari possèdent une immense demeure dans la campagne de Londres.

Elle est en train de manger son petit déjeuner quand Tom s'approche de son pas irrégulier et lui tend un enveloppe avec un sourire édenté. « Tenez M'dame Potter, c't'arrivé ce matin par hiboux mais j'ai pas osé v'nir vous réveiller, z'avez ben besoin de sommeil. »

« Merci Tom. » Le congédie-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué. Sourire qui se fane quand elle voit l'enveloppe.

Le papier est lourd et doux au contact. L'adresse de l'auberge est élégamment inscrite à l'encre bleu azur d'une écriture fine. D'une main tremblante elle extirpe le parchemin de son coûteux emballage. Le contraste est saisissant. Il s'agit d'un vieux bout de parchemin taché d'encre et grossièrement découpé. Quelques lettres sont rédigées de la même écriture élégante et avec la même encre. Cinq mots inscrits font s'emballer son cœur.

_Quand pouvons-nous nous voir ?_


	10. Chapter 10: Rencontre

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Je sais que ça fait affreusement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et je n'en voudrais pas à ceux qui me haïssent. Disons que le bac et un voyage impromptu en Angleterre m'ont tenue occupée!**

**Je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui, le prochain arrivera au plus tard le 4 août et sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue! Cependant après cette fanfic il y aura encore A Slytherin Lioness, la traduction de Making a difference que j'effectue avec Marine76, un OS/mini fic que j'ai commencé à écrire, une réponse à mon OS posté il y a quelques mois que je compte faire et encore une autre fic à laquelle je pense... **

**Merci pour vos reviews/favorite/follow, ils/elles me vont droit au coeur! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La réconciliation.

Hermione n'en croit pas ses yeux. Certes elle sait que Draco l'aime mais elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à recevoir aussi vite une lettre de sa part et encore moins une lettre aussi courte. Peut-être Draco veut-il lui répondre de vive voix ? C'est sans un mot qu'elle invoque une plume et sur le dos de la missive qu'elle a reçu, elle note sa réponse. La réponse est à peine plus longue que la question mais Hermione n'en a cure. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est pouvoir se réfugier dans les bras de Draco.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers le bar. « Tom, pourriez-vous envoyer cette lettre, s'il vous plaît ? L'adresse est celle de l'expéditeur sur l'enveloppe. J'apprécierais énormément si vous pouviez l'envoyer au plus vite. Merci. »

Sans attendre la réponse elle monte les marches vers sa chambre. En entrant elle y découvre James qui se réveille, baigné dans la lumière dorée de l'automne. Son cœur se serre de tendresse quand elle voit son fils se frotter les yeux en se relevant.

« Tu as bien dormi mon ange ? » Demande-t-elle doucement et le petit répond d'un hochement de tête. « As-tu faim ? » Encore une fois le petit hoche la tête. « Je te fais monter un plateau ? »

« Maman, on peut aller déjeuner chez Mamie Molly ? » Réclame-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Après la Guerre, Hermione et Harry avaient été comme adoptés par la famille Weasley. Molly les avait recueillis les premiers mois et les avait aidés à affronter le tourbillon médiatique qui avait entouré les trois héros de guerre, les trois vainqueurs de Voldemort. Ils étaient restés sous son toi jusqu'à leur mariage et c'est tout naturellement que leur fils la considérait comme sa grand-mère, puisque les parents de Harry étaient morts et ceux de Hermione n'avaient jamais recouvré la mémoire.

« Pas aujourd'hui, mon cœur. Je vais appeler le service d'étage pour qu'ils t'amènent des pancakes et de la tarte à la citrouille. »

Elle fait ce qu'elle a dit et revient voir son fils. Elle s'assoit sur le matelas et le prend dans ses bras, le berçant doucement. Elle le sent réfléchir et peut aisément deviner la prochaine question du garçonnet.

« Pourquoi on peut pas aller manger chez Mamie ? » Demande-t-il d'un air concentré et contrarié.

« Parce que Mamie va être très fâchée après Maman. » Explique Hermione avec tristesse.

Il est en effet évident à ses yeux que Mrs Weasley ne lui pardonnera pas d'avoir blessé Harry, de l'avoir laissé tomber après l'avoir épousé, brisant le cœur de Ginny et de Ron au passage. Non, l'ancienne Gryffondor n'imagine pas que Molly puisse s'inquiéter tant pour elle que pour Harry.

« Mon chéri, » commence-t-elle. « Il faut que maman t'explique. Un monsieur va sûrement venir ici aujourd'hui. Ce monsieur est un ancien ami de maman et il faudra que tu sois très gentil avec lui, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Fait James après une brève période de réflexion. « Il va rester longtemps ? Et nous, on va rester ici combien de temps ? »

C'est au tour d'Hermione de prendre du temps pour songer. « Le Monsieur, qui s'appelle Draco, ne devrait pas rester plus de deux heures. J'espère que nous pourrons partir rapidement. »

« Draco ? » S'étonne le garçonnet. « C'est un drôle de nom ! »

« Tu l'as dit mon chéri. » Rigole doucement sa mère. Si elle disait cela à l'ancien Serpentard, il n'était pas à douter qu'il se vexerait.

« Maman ? » L'enfant appelle Hermione et elle se tourne vers lui. « Maman, Draco, c'est un papa ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » S'étonne Hermione.

« J'aime pas les papas. Ils sont méchants avec les mamans. Moi je serai jamais papa ! » Répond le petit avec virulence.

Les yeux de James brillent d'inquiétude et de détermination et Hermione le serre dans ses bras. Son fils ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir comme cela de problèmes d'adultes. Elle ne veut pas que son innocence, qu'elle a perdu trop tôt, ne soit arrachée à son enfant, son bébé. Bébé dont le petit frère est étrangement remuant aujourd'hui. Quand Hermione se concentre sur le lien, elle sent de la joie et comprend que sa peur a été transmise à son enfant et qu'il est heureux que cela soit fini.

Oui, la Gryffondor se rend compte de son erreur. En hésitant à quitter Harry, en voulant le protéger de ses vieux démons, Hermione a mis en péril le bien-être de ses enfants, elle leur a montré son atroce vulnérabilité et leur a insufflé la crainte de leur père. Et bien qu'elle ressente de la tristesse et de la pitié pour Harry, elle lui en veut aussi de l'avoir mise dans cette position.

« Maman ! » Hurle James et Hermione sort de ses pensées juste à temps.

Sa magie, s'est déchaînée sous l'effet de la colère qui l'a envahie et, si les meubles n'ont décollé que de quelques centimètres, tout les petits objets comme les plumes acérée, le couteau qu'elle cache sous son matelas ou encore une des peluches de James volent sauvagement dans la pièce dans un ouragan furieux. L'ancienne Rouge et Or note, quoiqu'un peu distraitement, que ses cheveux volent dans tous les sens, plus sauvages encore que d'habitude.

C'est cette explosion de magie dévastatrice qui effraie son fils alors la jeune femme tente de juguler la rage sourde en elle. Elle ferme les yeux et tente de balayer de son esprit toute pensée se rapportant à Harry, utilisant pour lutter contre sa rage l'apaisement que provoquent en elle ses sentiments envers Draco.

Une fois la tempête calmée, Hermione permet à son regard de se poser au dehors par la fenêtre. De nouveau la sorcière se perd dans ses pensées. Draco doit être en train d'attendre son hibou. Elle ne sait comment les oiseaux parviennent à rallier si vite le Chaudron Baveur à la résidence des Malfoy située en Écosse mais elle est certaine qu'elle peut attendre le jeune homme en fin d'après-midi.

Pendant qu'elle songe au blond qui lui a fait prendre conscience de la valeur de la vie, Hermione caresse tendrement les cheveux de son fils qui semble porter sur ses épaules le poids du monde. En effet James, semble abattu. Le petit garçon s'est bien rendu compte que sa maman ne va pas très bien et il voudrait la réconforter, comme elle le faisait quand son papa hurlait si fort qu'il le réveillait la nuit.

« Maman ? » Il interrompt de nouveau le cours des pensées de sa mère. « Tu peux me parler de Poudlard ? »

Au Manoir Malfoy, Draco fait les cent pas. Il attend avec impatience la réponse d'Hermione, il veut savoir quand il peut retrouver sa sorcière. Loin d'être un idiot, il se doute qu'elle ne doit pas bien aller. S'il sait qu'elle lui a caché beaucoup de choses quant à sa relation avec Harry, les nombreux changements de sujets quand il évoquait sa vie avaient répondu à ses questions. Elle n'était pas heureuse, elle avait même l'air effrayée par son mari.

Alors pour l'ancien Serpentard, il n'y avait que deux significations à la conduite d'Hermione et sa lettre ne l'a pas convaincu. Il doute que quiconque puisse laisser partir une femme comme celle qu'il aime sans se battre. Il a peur qu'Hermione ait fui par peur et ait peur de le rencontrer, ou qu'Harry soit retourné la voir... Il faut dire que Draco attend le hibou de sa bien-aimée depuis deux heures quand celui-ci perce enfin la brume, ombre effrayante tenant le destin de Draco entre ses serres.

Une fois la missive entre ses mains, Draco n'est pas rassuré. Les quelques mots jetés sur le papier n'indiquent aucune émotion et l'ancien Serpentard décide d'obéir immédiatement, il s'en voudrait de faire attendre la Rouge et Or et c'est sans plus de préparation qu'il rallie le Chaudron Baveur.

Sur la table de sa chambre git un papier sur lequel est écrit _"Dès que tu peux"._

L'enseigne paraît toujours aussi miteuse et il entre discrètement dans l'établissement. Tom l'accueille d'une courbette respectueuse. Malgré l'emprisonnement de Lucius, la famille Malfoy est toujours respectée à cause de la crainte que ce simple nom a d'ailleurs songé à reprendre son nom de jeune fille le tant que l'affaire se calme mais le nom Black est encore plus craint est méprisé à cause de la folie sadique de Bellatrix qui est encore gravée dans les mémoires. Oui, entre la crainte et le mépris, Narcissa a préféré le premier.

Draco, quant à lui, est plutôt nerveux. En effet, bien que lui, contrairement à sa mère, ai le droit de sortir en public, il se sent nerveux. Depuis son procès, c'est sa première apparition et il n'est pas à l'aise. De plus, certains clients lui jettent des regards haineux, l'assimilant certainement à son ordure de père ce qui le répugne.

« Tom, pourriez vous me conduire auprès de Madame Potter je vous prie ? » Demande-t-il, recevant un regard suspicieux de la part de son interlocuteur. « N'ayez crainte, je ne compte pas la blesser, je souhaiterais juste m'entretenir avec elle. »

« N'sais pas si c't'unne bonne idée d'vous conduire à elle. » Protesta l'homme. « M'dame Potter va pas bien. Pas besoin que j'y amène son ennemi. R'passez plus tard, M'sieur Malfoy. »

Draco soupire et s'apprête à partir quand une voix usée mais autoritaire se fait attendre. « Tom, laissez passer Monsieur Malfoy je vous prie, j'ai besoin de lui parler. » Hermione se tient juste derrière l'aubergiste en souriant doucement à Draco. « J'ai besoin de voir un ami et Monsieur Malfoy s'est gentiment proposé. »

Tom laisse passer le blond, stupéfait. Il s'attendait à ce que l'héritier Malfoy soit venu pour causer du tort à l'héroïne nationale qu'est l'épouse Potter mais celle-ci semble connaître et même apprécier l'ancien Serpentard. Il hausse les épaules, tentant de ne pas se mêler de cela. En revanche, une de ses clientes semble apprécier ce qu'elle a vu puisqu'elle prend des notes avec avidité. Probablement un journaliste.

Dans les escaliers menant à la chambre d'Hermione, Draco étudie la jeune femme. Sa posture est celle d'une femme fatiguée, chamboulée. Son pas est hasardeux, elle semble un peu perdue. Ses cheveux sont mal peignés et volent dans tous les sens. L'angoisse emplit la pièce.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, Hermione fait volte face et dit à celui qu'elle aime. « Écoute Draco, mon fils, James est dans la pièce. Il est un peu désorienté. Alors ce que je vais te dire maintenant, il faut pas que tu en parles une fois qu'on sera à l'intérieur. Je t'aime Draco. Mais vraiment. C'est un truc qui doit te paraître idiot et ironique, tu dois me haïr pour ça mais je t'aime. »

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps de répondre, elle plaque un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, tourne les talons puis rentre dans la chambre. Stupéfait, il la suit, un peu hésitant. Conformément à ce qu'elle a dit, il n'a pas le droit de répondre à sa déclaration dans l'enceinte de la chambre qu'elle partage avec son fils mais il compte bien avoir sa vengeance, il n'est pas un ancien Serpentard pour rien.

La pièce est assez bien rangée malgré une ou deux plumes sur le sol quelques livres éparpillés, ce qui n'étonne pas le moins du monde Draco. En revanche, Draco s'étonne en voyant le petit garçon qui le regarde en face de lui. Il n'est pas étonné de sa présence, Hermione l'a prévenu, mais par son apparence.

En effet, l'enfant représente un mélange parfait entre ses parents. Ses cheveux broussailleux et sa peau presque dorée l'identifient clairement comme le fils Potter tandis que ses yeux caramels et son regard intelligent trahissent sa parenté avec Hermione. Et c'est cette fusion de celle qu'il aime avec un autre qui le blesse.

« Vous êtes Monsieur Draco » Demande le petit.

« Oui, en effet. Tu dois être James ? » Répondit le Serpentard, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.


	11. I'm sorry but it's not over yet

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis navrée pour la déception que je vous inflige, je sais que vous attendiez tous ce dernier chapitre pré-épilogue mais je n'en ai que les 800 premiers mots ce qui est bien insuffisant, vous en conviendrez. Malheureusement, les préparatifs/adieux précédant mon voyage imminent aux États-Unis m'ont empêché d'écrire plus, tant pour "Effacer notre passé" que pour The Slytherin Lioness (cependant, j'ai quand même 2000 mots tout rond!). Ainsi, je tenterai demain d'écrire les deux chapitres requis dans l'avion mais même si j'y parviens, la date pour les poster est plus incertaine. Si The Slyterin Lioness sera postée, de toute façon le 13, que ce soit par moi ou que je le demande à quelqu'un, la date du prochain chapitre de "Effacer notre passé" est reculée. Ce serait au plus tard le 21 août et cette fois-ci c'est sur! En attendant, mon autre fanfic "Slytherin Lioness" et mon one-shot "Voldemort's Victory" vous offriront un divertissement qui j'espère sera suffisant pour vous garder occupés.

Et d'un côté, à part pour mes lecteurs fidèles qui manifestent leur intérêt pour ma fiction et qui, pour la plupart, commencent à me connaître personnellement, personne ne semble s'intéresser assez à l'histoire pour me le faire savoir.. Ainsi donc, j'ai beau aimer mes lecteurs, j'aimerais que votre présence se fasse un peu plus remarquer, jusqu'à peu, j'avais plus de gens qui suivaient ma fiction que de reviews... Après tout, peut-être que votre bonne volonté et vos messages chaleureux me rendront plus prompt à écrire et poster...

Merci de votre compréhension...

Gwen


End file.
